Shim
by Miko-Baca
Summary: Kagome is forced to a boy's boarding school due to her girl's school 'problems'. Can Kagome fit in a boy's world? If she can get over her confusion! Discoveries, changes, love, confusion, hilarity, and drama are to come. InuKag and sub pairings. AU Altern
1. The Background

**Author's Note**: I have two stories on hold and one in progress...and yet, here I am, beginning a new story. Because I am easily bored. So, I need interesting plots and character embarrassment to survive life. So, welcome! I am Motoko. That is my online name, so that's basically what I'm referred to as. Or Miko. Or Momiji. Whatever works for you.

Wlecome to Shim! I will be your authoress for the time being. I DO NOT encourage you to read any fanfiction dealing with Harry Potter that I have written. They are very old and very bad. I only keep them as a reminder of the pitiful crap I once wrote. Not that this is anything award winning. But, it is decent. So, I do encourage you to read on. This HAS been done, I know.

SORRY, KIKYO-HATERS! I don't believe in making Kikyo a slut in stories. It ruins her beautiful and mature character. She is important in this story, and does mess stuff up a bit, but nothing evil, believe me. I refuse to ruin her stoic radiance. Kikyo was a mature and thoughtful young woman who cared for children and helped others.

**I WILL NOT change any pairings, but **if you reveiw or email me and kindly ask for some conflict, will do that. If you want Kagome to have a crush on Sesshoumaru for awhile, then I might oblige. If I want to, I will. So, you can always try if you want that.

**Some Words You Will Need To Know:**

**Konnichiwa**: Hello  
**Hai: **Yes/okay  
**-Chan:** Put at the end of a name. It is used by close friends or lovers.  
**-San: **I'm not sure for the exact meaning. It is used with friends, perhaps that aren't too close. And maybe an older friend, depending on the situation. Any info you have would be appreciated, on any of the endings  
**Baka: **Idiot/stupid  
**Oto-San:** Father/Dad  
**Okaa-san: **Mom/Mother  
**Hentai:** Pervert/Perverted/Porn  
**Moshi Moshi: **How you say hello over the telephone

**Characters that Will DEFINATLY Appear:  
**Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Rin, Shippou, Kouga, Hojou, Kaede, Souta, Ms. Higurashi, Kagome's Grandpa, Yura, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Jakken, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Kaguya (from Inu Movie 2), Totousai (sword maker), Myoga. Plus, Kagome's three modern friends:Yuka, Ayume, Eri

And some others, perhaps. Just so you know, I have seen up to episode 160 in Inuyasha. So, you may not recognize some characters that I named above.

**_Chapter 1: _Some Background**

"Urg...make it go away, Sango..." Kagome moaned as a BEEP BEEP echoed in her ears.

"Get up, Kagome, I don't have time for you right now," a brown haired girl, Sango, said as she tied her hair into a ponytail with a long pink ribbon. She quickly pulled on the light blue skirt that was part of her uniform and kicked her roommate's bed. "UP!"

Kagome stretched and rolled off the bed, landing underneath her blankets on the floor. "I'm up, I'm up..."

"No, you're down. Way down. You're acting like you've just gotten over a hangover."

"I can't drink," Kagome muttered and stood up unsteadily.

"Get on your uniform, hurry!" Sango snapped as she put on some clear lipgloss.

"Hai!" Kagome quickly dressed, showered, and brushed her teeth and hair. Sango was tapping her foot impatiently as Kagome ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her backpack. "Ready!"

"Finally, let's go," Sango said and the high school girls retreated down the hall of the dorms.

"Move it, Otohime," a girl with short, sleek black hair and deep red lipstick shoved Sango. She was followed by her pack. Girl pack. They were like a tribe. In fact, they were one of the most popular groups in the school. Yura Konno: the leader who was obsessed with her (and everyone else's) hair. Kagura Kaze: The rude right hand to Yura. She took care of any 'dirty business'. Kanna Kaze: The albino beauty, and sister to Kagura, who hardly spoke a word. She was like a bodyguard, she scared most people. Then, there was Ayame White, the new girl. She seemed too sweet to be friends with the other girls.

"Shove it, Konno and get out of my face. Take you and your shadows with you," Sango spat, her magenta eyes flashing dangerously.

"I wouldn't want to look at your face any longer than I'm forced to," Yura laughed. She was real good at the bitchy girl laugh. She smiled, her lips full of venom, and left.

Sango Otohime was a tough girl. Tough, but fair. Kagome found this a perfect combination in a friend, and so they stuck together. That's what their all girls' school was about. Packs of animals tearing at one another, and sharing the meat with their allies. Alliances. Betrayal. Trust. Power. They were like something from the Discovery Channel that parents would but parental controls on for the overdose of violence. Sango, as pretty as she was, couldn't make it to the upper-class, or 'popular', groups because she had something they all lacked: Sympathy, justice and kindness. Even if that was often hidden by her temper. Most also saw her as a tomboy with social anxiety, but she was actually rather feminine and liked to make new friends. Of course, few people at Kaede's School for Girls were friend worthy.

"And they strike again," Sango muttered to Kagome, stretching after the unusually short verbal battle.

"And we get to face them tomorrow, oh, the joy." Kagome picked up her backpack and followed Sango through the hall. Some smiled and waved, others growled like lionesses. Kagome wondered why, of all the girls' schools, she had to be placed in that one. The most vicious and unforgiving school of them all. There was an all-boys school nearby, and the schools joined for dances and holiday events. Kagome didn't like joining with that school after the whole 'Houjo Incident'. The worst part about both schools was that every student, excluding a handful, LIVED there. They dormed at their stupid high schools. The stricter the school became, the more the students rebelled.

Kagome was unfortunate because all the schools near her home were...well...on the lower end of the academic scale, and this school was known for its fantastic teaching and outstanding graduates. So, she was rushed into this stupid friendly-challenged Hell Hole/Pit Of Doom. Her brother, Souta, was lucky enough to go to a decent Elementary School near their house. Figures that there would be a good elementary school, but no good high schools.

First period started, and it was boring like usual. Then, there was second period, Science.

"I have exciting news, Class!" Ms. Aoyama chirped. She was the prime example of someone on a large overdose of Laughing Gas. Except, she somehow had the effects of it by simply breathing. Her high-pitched, never-stop-smiling voice was enough to make anyone cringe. "We are doing a fun, fun FUN experiment where we get to deal with chemicals!" The class continued its zoning out. "And, you will all have partners!"

Well, that snapped them back to reality, sure as anything. The class groaned as one.

"Now, now, this is going to be fun!" Ms. Aoyama clapped excitedly and began reading names. She was new that year, and didn't understand that choosing a partner for someone could be fatal, if the wrong girls were paired up.

Kagome sighed. Sango wasn't in her Science Class. Only Rin, who was Kagome's other best friend. Kagome cringed when she heard her name.

"Higurashi Kagome, you are partners with Shikigami Kikyo."

_That's not so bad,_ Kagome thought to herself. Sure, Kikyo's last name was kind of freaky, and sure, she never talked to anyone and no one even knew her well enough to call her a friend, but she wasn't evil and popular, so she was under the category of 'Indifferent' in Kagome's book. Kagome smiled over at Kikyo, but Kikyo was still looking out the window. Kagome waited until everyone was supposed to be sat with his or her partners, until she walked over to Kikyo.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome. You're Kikyo, right?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Oh...well...I'm your science partner."

"Yes."

Kagome blinked. "Okay, then, let's get started. We're supposed to-"

"I know what to do," Kikyo grabbed a bottle. She didn't say it rudely; she just stated a fact.

"Of course you do," Kagome scratched the side of her head. She didn't like someone making her feel stupid.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sango-Chan! Sango! Sango! SANGO-CHAN!" Kagome finally screamed, pounding on the bathroom door. "GET OFF THE PHONE ALREADY!"

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Sango screamed back and continued talking to her father.

Kagome fumed on her bed. She was still irritable thanks to Yura, who had decided it would be funny to humiliate poor, innocent Rin by telling everyone that Rin slept with a security blanket. Damn bitch.

Sango finally gave Kagome the phone and she dialed the number to her home. Rang once.

Rang twice.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Okaa-san, its Kagome."

"Hello, sweetie. How are you?"

"I still despise this school with all my being. Why?"

"Kagome...it can't...I'm sure there are good things about the school."

"Sango, Rin, and they have excellent sushi," Kagome said quickly. There was a long silence.

"Oh...see, that's good," Ms. Higurashi said. She had been waiting for Kagome to say more good things about the school. She had been at the school one year already, and was one week into her second. "Do you have good teachers this year? You haven't told me anything."

"One is too perky and the others yell or speak in monotone."

"How about your friend, Sango?"

"Keeping us alive as usual."

"Stop being so dramatic."

Kagome paused. "I'm not. I swear, Mother, I think these girls would kill."

Ms. Higurashi let out a nervous laugh. "I'd hate to see how all-boys school survives then."

"Whoever said boys are more violent than girls must have been a stupid girl herself. Because, believe me, girls are much more dangerous."

"Did you ever think about joining Theatre?" Came the delayed reply.

"What does that have to do anything?"

"I just think you make a wonderful actress...oh, hold, Souta wants to talk to you."

Kagome sighed, now exasperated. "Hey, Souta."

"Hi, Kagome. Are you still alive?"

"Actually, I'm calling from Heaven. I have to go because Grandma wants to use the phone."

"Kagome, that's not f-"

Kagome happily turned off the phone and put it back on the receiver.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Friday, and it was tradition to have a dance at the end of the first week of school. Once school ended, some chosen girls stayed after to decorate the autitorium. Sango, Rin and Kagome walked over to Wacdonalds (think of America's McDonalds) and had a cheeseburger.

"Are we going to the dance?" Rin asked. She was meek, and followed whatever Sango or Kagome suggested.

"I want to go," Kagome said and nibbled on a french fry. "You want to go, Sango?"

"I don't know...I mean, after what happened last time with Kagura..."

"Oh, let's go. It's a new year. They'll be to busy helping Yura find guys with nice hair to be worried about us."

"Okay, then, let's go."

Rin's eyes lit up and she smiled. "That's great, because I already bought a dress!" she clasped her hands together excitedly. Rin was one year younger than Kagome and Sango, and had come to the school near the end of the year last year. She was instantly picked on, seeing as how she was quiet around anyone and everyone. It had taken her a while to even talk to Kagome and Sango openly.

Kagome smiled down at Rin. "I guess we should go back and get dressed." _I just pray I don't see Houjo._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked into the autotorium with Sango and Rin. She was wearing a simple black dress with white flowers on it. Sango had on a black dress as well, but it had one fake red rose on the left-hand side of it. And, she had in her usual ponytail. Rin had a white top and orange skirt on.

"Isn't it illegal for so many sluts to gather in one place?" Sango said, covering her mouth as if their disgusting behavior was contagious.

"The guys must be loving them," Kagome said. "I'm going to get a drink."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sango said. Rin followed her. "I'll be back in a minute."

Kagome, now abandoned and slightly afraid, walked 1quickly to the table where snacks and drinks were. The enemy was all around. Okay, so she was being a bit dramatic, but still, most of the girls lived for the dances, where they got see the male species. Most of them didn't know guys well enough to see them after school, so the dances were the biggest social gatherings of the year.

Kagome was looking for anyone particularly interesting, and spotted something extremely strange. A boy with long black hair. Since when did guys have hair that long? And since when did it look so good? She met stormy blue eyes with violet, and then he was gone. Kagome blinked. Well, that was strange.

"Higurashi-San?"

Kagome groaned. She knew that meek voice. Replacing her scrunched up glare with a freakishly fake-happy smile, she turned around. "Good evening...Houjo."

"You look lovely...And...W-would you care to dance?" The boy asked, looking at her eagerly.

Kagome sweat dropped. Didn't he remember what happened last time? "I...I don't think so, Houjo." His face fell. "Oh! Something shiny! Bye!" Kagome said lamely and ran off. _Something shiny? Where in all the Earth did THAT come from?_

"Kagome-Chan, were you with Houjo?" Kagome skidded to a halt at the sight of Rin and Sango.

"No, Rin...well, not really."

"You ran away?" Sango said helpfully.

"Sorta," Kagome looked back at the dancers, spotting Yura smiling playfully at a boy with black hair, her hands tangled in his hair. Her Hair Obsession was rather freakish.

Kagome scanned the crowd, and saw the long-haired boy with the violet eyes again. But, he had her back to her, and was walking toward another guy. Kagome's vision was then blocked by a brown shirt. She looked up to see another male with long hair, but his was in a ponytail.

"Hey," he said, smirking at her.

Kagome blinked awkwardly. "Konnichiwa."

"I'm Kouga. You are...?"

"Kagome."

"Would you like to dance?" He looked cocky. Kagome could feel it radiating off of his aura.

"I...sure," Kagome really didn't want to dance with person. But, he hadn't really done anything rude. So, why not?

Sango looked bored, while Rin was smiling and following Kagome and Kouga with her eyes.

A slow song conveniently came on just as they reached the dance floor. Kagome was about to bring out a container for her joy. She hated slow songs. With boys. Slow songs with boys were bad. She reluctantly put her hands on his shoulders, her body stiff. He encircled his hands on her waist, much to her dismay.

"You have really pretty eyes," Kouga flattered her shamelessly throughout the entire dance. Oh, and talked about himself at random points. Kagome was becoming very flustered with the constant flattery that a boy she hardly knew was giving her. She wasn't the romantic type.

"You seem different from all the other girls," Kouga said slowly. Kagome wondered how many girls had heard that line. "Something about you is...special."

_Oh, gag me now._ Kagome rolled her eyes, wishing the song would end. Why had she wanted to come to the dance? She couldn't remember.

In the middle of Kouga's lovely speech, the song ended abruptly, and Kagome jumped away from him at long last. Muttering a good-bye and waving quickly, Kagome rushed back to Sango and Rin, who were eating food.

"Was he nice?" Rin asked.

"Same old, same old," Kagome said, stealing one of Sango's cookies from her plate. "All guys are the same, I swear."

"Amen to that," Sango muttered after swallowing the food in her mouth.

Rin just shook her head discreetly, wishing someone would ask her to dance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had decided to come home that next weekend. It was annoying to go home. It was such a long drive. And, when she walked in, her mother squeezed her for all she was worth.

After having the life sucked out of her, Kagome sat to eat dinner with her Mother, Grandpa, and Souta.

"Kagome, I hear you are having problems in school," Kagome's grandfather said seriously.

"Yes, well, I've been thinking," Ms. Higurashi said.

Kagome knew nothing good ever came from those words. "About what, Okaa-san?"

"Kagome, do you really dislike your school?" Ms. Higurashi asked for again. She looked like she was debating something.

"Yes, I hate it!" Kagome all but screamed.

"You're so loud," Souta grumbled.

"Be quiet!" Kagome hissed irritably at him.

"Kagome, please," Kagome's mother gave her a hard look.

"What is it?" Kagome was getting impatient.

"I've thinking about having you switch schools. Would you like that?"

Kagome was silent. She loved Sango. She was her greatest friend in the world. And Rin was a sweet girl. But, she wanted so badly to get out of that HellHole. Would they be angry with her if she left them? Could she bare to leave Sango?

"It's within a mile of your current school," Ms. Higurashi added.

"What?! But how is that possible. The only other school nearby is..."

And then it dawned on her.

Hit her like a load of bricks.

Lighting struck the lightbulb in her head.

She solved the equation.

You get the point.

"A BOY'S SCHOOL?!?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N First chapter done. Mostly background, I know. The next chapter will be up very, very soon. I just want some reviews to see what you like and didn't like, so I can make any minor changes. Thanks for reading.

You can check my BIO for updates and chapter progress

Motoko


	2. The Dealing With It

**Author's Note: **

**Words You Need To Know:  
**Kami: God

And last chapter's words.

**Chapter 2- Deal With It**

That had done it. That had sealed Kagome's fate. Her mother was being reasonable at first, seeing as how she didn't want Kagome to go to a boy's boarding school anyway. But, then she saw it.

The rather large cut that Kagura's ring had made on Kagome's cheek. Kagome had forgotten about that. She had gotten in another 'spat' with Yura, and Kagura had punched her. Very unlady-like. Kagome was a very bad liar, and when her mother's eyes pierced through her, she just subsided. Then, her mother had ordered her to wash off her make-up. Kagome did so, as not to anger her mother. But, when she had come out of the bathroom, her mother had a pair of scissors.

Kagome screamed.

Kagome ran.

Her brother laughed.

Once Kagome was safely locked in the bathroom, she breathed again. "I'm not cutting my hair! I'm not! I'm not!"

"Kagome..." And then her mother was silent. For a long time. It was only five minutes, but it seemed like hours. "Kagome, I'm worried. Come out and we'll talk. I'm not going to hold you down and rip your hair out."

Kagome obliged.

The two sat on the couch, while Grandpa spied on them from the stairs with Souta.

"Kagome, what actually happens at your school?" Ms. Higurashi asked gently. She was worried about her daughter's safety. She knew that girls could be crueler than boys on many occasions. Education was important, and she wanted Kagome to get the best education possible. If she went to that particular boy's boarding school, then she would get a good education. She knew Kagome wouldn't try anything. Kagome wasn't even interested in boys yet, and for that, Ms. Higurashi was somewhat grateful...if not a little disturbed that hormones hadn't kicked in.

"Social groups rule everything."

"And?"

"And they're evil."

"We aren't getting very far."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Kagome was getting irritated.

"Can you survive another year at that high school? How about two years? Or three? That's how long you have left at that school. Three more years. Can you handle that? I don't want you to become someone you aren't, just because you have to protect yourself daily." (A/N I am going by American school years. Four years of high school.)

Kagome was told that she often held her emotions in her eyes. Well, that's what her mother, Grandpa and Sango had said. They were the only ones who knew her well enough to tell what her eyes said. She couldn't lie. "No." She knew she wasn't acting like herself anymore. She had to fight tongue with tongue, words with words, insult with bitter sarcasm. She never liked bringing other people down.

Ms. Higurashi nodded firmly. "Kagome, short hair on young women these days is very unique, don't you think?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked down the halls of her school that Sunday with her Mother and Grandfather. Souta had reluctantly stayed in the car. She didn't see Yura or any of her groupies, thank Kami.

Sango was walking out of the dorm she and Kagome shared, and waved when she saw Kagome. "Kagome-Chan, what is your family doing here?"

Kagome felt sick. "I-"

"I'm going to go talk to Kaede. We'll meet you back here. Start packing, alright?" Ms. Higurashi said and smiled and nodded at Sango. "Nice to see you again." She disappeared with Grandpa down the hallway.

"Packing? Kagome, you aren't leaving, right?" Sango asked her, panic flashing through her maroon eyes.

Kagome walked inside, and Sango followed, slamming the door shut. As soon as Kagome heard the click of the door, she slowly reached up, grasped some of her hair, and pulled.

The wig slipped onto the ground.

Sango screamed. She actually screamed.

"Don't scream! It isn't that bad!" Kagome snapped self-consciously.

Sango clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry...but...why did you cut your hair? It was almost to your waist. You've been trying to grow it out for so long...it looks like a boy's hair! No offense, Kagome-"

"It's supposed to look like a boy's hair..." Kagome said loudly to drown out Sango's rambling.

"What? Why? You aren't going through a gender crises, are you?"

"Ack! No! Honestly, Sango...it's just that I don't want to stay at this school anymore." Kagome didn't look Sango in the eye. She focused on the white ribbon tied in her long hair instead. She swayed back and forth as Sango paced.

"You're leaving me here? Who's going to be my back up? Rin is sweet, but she has no backbone! She's so timid...wait a second. What does looking like boy have to do with any of this...Oh...Oh, no...Kagome..." Sango gulped, catching Kagome's gaze. "Kagome?"

"I'm enrolling in Totousai's school for Boys later today."

There was silence. Then, both girls erupted into laughter. When the laughter died down five minutes later, Kagome took to packing her things.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you for leaving me," Sango added as she finished up some of her homework for the weekend.

"I was expecting that."

"I can't believe you are going to dorm with a guy, Kagome. That's so unlike you."

Kagome paled. She had forgotten about that. Now, she wasn't feeling so good.

"Kagome?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You have to give me every single detail about every single day."

Kagome sweat dropped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had nearly finished packing when Ms. Higurashi and her grandpa returned. By then, Sango had gotten Kagome good and scared about the situations she could get herself into. Sango waved bye to Kagome, promising to break the news gently to Rin.

As they drove the five-minute drive to Kagome's new school/home, Ms. Higurashi gave Kagome a towel to wipe all her make-up off on once more.

Souta smiled innocently at her. "I always wanted a big brother, Kag."

"Ooh! That reminds me, Kagome needs a new name," Ms. Higurashi said cheerfully.

"What? But, I like my name!"

"We'll call you Kag, then. Short, simple, and almost exactly like you're old name."

"Mother, that name isn't even real. It sounds like a bad nickname!"

"How about Hiroshi, then?"

"Kag is fine."

"Haitani?"

"No...Kag is-"

"Keitaro?"

"KAG IS PERFECT!"

"Oh, look we're here!' Ms. Higurashi said cheerfully and promptly ignored her fuming daughter and parked in front of the school. She looked back at Kagome and smiled reassuringly. "You are a very cute boy, Kago-I mean, Kag."

"URG! Don't tell me that!" Kagome cried out and walked ahead of her snickering brother.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome wondered how old that guy was. He looked ancient, and he had some freakish hairstyle going on.

"Kag?" The headmaster said slowly, looking at Kagome's papers. "Is that...short for something?"

"Well..." Ms. Higurashi began her very overly dramatic tale. "I was sure Kag would be girl, and I didn't understand when they told me she- HE, that he was a boy. So, I named him Kagome. " She put her face in her hands and let out, "I'm so ashamed poor Kag has been teased all his life!"

"That's tragic," Totousai said, eyes wide with sympathy at Kagome.

Ten points for Ms. Higurashi.

Kagome felt her face heating up. How embarrassing. Her little brother was covering his mouth with his hands, stifled giggles getting loose.

"I wish that you do not mention this to any other person. Kag has been tortured long enough!" Her act finished with tears in the corners of her misty eyes. Souta and Grandpa sat there stupefied at the woman's amazing abilities.

"Of course, of course. Welcome to Totousai's School For Boys, Kag!" He smiled widely. Kagome felt her stomach come out her rear.

"You will be dorming with Houshin Miroku. He's...a nice boy, really." Kagome could tell he was lying. Something was up with that boy, and she knew it.

"That's wonderful!" Ms. Higurashi said, her cheerful smile once again danced across her features.

"You can go to your room now. You should be settled by this evening. And welcome again. Oh, and I am very sorry for you're past problems...with your name, I mean...and-"

"Thank you. But, I'm really over that," Kagome said as she nodded her head. The things her mother came up with.

"You are too kind," Ms. Higurashi said.

Her mother, Grandpa, and Souta helped her carry her bags to her room. They left so suddenly, and Kagome was left alone to unpack.

"Okay..." she said to herself. "I can do this...yeah...this is good..." She took a look at the other half of the room and blushed. A guy's bed was about six feet from her own. Oh, Good God. What was she doing? She couldn't be a guy! She liked her girly music and her outfits and...and...and she couldn't do this!

Miroku's bed had a navy blue bedspread. The bed was actually very neat. That was a good sign, right?

Kagome's bed was completely white. White sheets, white pillows, white bedspread. It was simple...and on sale. She couldn't bring her baby blue bed cover with her. She had just put the last pair of jeans in the closet when the door flung open so fast Kagome squeaked. She turned around, tripped on a sock she had dropped, did a small twirl, and fell over on her back.

"What...is...that?" Came a male's voice.

"Is he okay?" Came a female's voice. "He look unconsious..."

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. She must have hit her head on the way down.

"What are you doing in my room and...what is with all this stuff?" The male's voice asked. Kagome looked up to see a girl she had seen a few times in the halls of her old school, and a boy with black hair tied into a small ponytail.

He had gorgeous eyes. He was actually extremely handsome and Kagome felt herself begin to blush. Was this her roommate?

"I'm Kago-I'm Higurashi Kag. You're new roommate," Kagome said shakily as she pulled herself up.

"Oh, I figured as much. I knew I was going have to share this room sooner or later. We're getting crowded," the boy said. "I'm Houshin Miroku."

"...and I'm Su Suzaka. Nice to meet you," the girl said, smiling.

(A/N I just want everyone to know, that a lot of girls in Japan like feminine looking boys. Not to say girly gay guys, just guys that are tall and thin with cute faces. Just generally speaking.)

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said. This was weird. She wasn't used to girls she didn't know being friendly. Especially not from her school.

"I had better go. Bye, Miroku. And nice meeting you Kag!" She waved and shut the door.

No sooner had she shut the door than Miroku whirled around to face Kagome. "What kind of name is Kag, anyway?"

So it began. "It's a nickname."

"What's your real name?"

"You will never know."

"Aw, c'mon."

"No."

"Whatever. Did you get your class schedule yet? I'm Student Body President, by the way."

"Yeah, I did." Student Body President? This Miroku guy must be increadbly popular.

"Well, go ahead and read it, my Good Man!" Miroku waved his hands for her to continue.

(A/N Remember...I'm doing the American thing here). "I have World History, Math, English, Japanese, Science and pottery," Kagome said. Pottery sounded like it would be fun.

Miroku started laughing.

Kagome looked nervous. What did she say that was so funny? "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that...you have pottery...that's so sad. No one takes pottery here. I thought they would have gotten rid of it by now. Well, some guys take it, but they aren't exactly _guys_." At that, Miroku started snickering again.

Kagome didn't even want to know what he was talking about. She already felt herself off to a bad start at this new school. And she missed Sango. Maybe she should call her...

"So, _Kag_, what school did you go to before this one?" Miroku asked casually. He flopped down his bed, arms behind his head.

Kagome, not used to having much contact with extremely handsome guys, turned red and looked away. "It was a stupid school...I don't even remember the name."

"Why'd you transfer?"

He was so NOSEY! "I was having problems...people are really cruel there."

Miroku scoffed. "Every school is cruel. Especially ours..."

_Yeah, sure...Well, you try going to my school!_ Kagome thought bitterly.

"I'm going to go get some food. Do you want to come?" Miroku said and made his way towards the door.

Kagome smiled. "Uh...yeah! Sure!" Thank Kami someone was talking to her already.

"I'll introduce you to Inuyasha Takashi. He's a real bastard, though, so don't get sensitive around him."

"I won't," Kagome nodded her head vigorously. Just how...bastard-like was he?

"You look like one of those sensitive guys," Miroku told her.

"I do?"

"Yeah, kind of like a girl. No offense...some girls like that...for some reason..."

Great, she was being insulted because she looked too girly. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Are you coming, or what?" Kagome was snapped back to reality to see Miroku's head sticking out the door.

"Yeah!" Kagome quickly followed him down the hall. They entered a cafeteria, where a few boys were talking. Kagome took a look around and gasped when she saw a boy with long hair and bright violet eyes. It was the boy she had seen at the dance.

"That's Inuyasha you're gawking at. And, I would stop doing that, you look girly enough as it is..." Miroku muttered.

Kagome blinked and smiled sheepishly. "I...didn't mean to gawk. I just never saw anyone with long hair like that before..."

"We have a few of them," Miroku explained as he grabbed some fruit. Kagome took her meal and followed Miroku to the table Inuyasha was seated at. When they neared him, she noticed all he had was an apple and three empty bowls of instant ramen.

"Who dat?" Inuyasha, half way into biting his apple, asked with narrowed eyes.

"This is Kag. He's my new roommate." Miroku sat down across from Inuyasha and Kagome took a seat next to Miroku.

"Kag? What kind of name is that?"

Kagome glared. He was indeed rude. "It's a nickname." Too bad he was so cute.

"That's a pretty lame nickname. What's your real name?"

"That's none of your business."

"Aren't you friendly."

"You aren't exactly rolling out the welcome mat."

"I don't have a welcome mat."

"That explains a lot."

What do you mean by th-"

"OKAY then!" Miroku interrupted cheerfully. "Honestly, Inuyasha, you only fight like that with people you really hate or girls."

"Feh. Kag over there looks feminine enough to argue with."

Again, Kagome felt happy and insulted at the same time.

"Chicks dig that for _some _unknown reason...no offense, Kag."

"None taken," Kagome said, a slight twitch tugging at her fake smile.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said and continued to eat his ramen rather, in Kagome's opinion, grotesquely. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's expression of disgust and mumbled, "what?" with the ramen half in his mouth.

"Nothing...nothing at all," Kagome said and quietly ate her meal. She was thankful Miroku ate more appropriately.

"You any good at sports, Kag?" Miroku asked.

"I've never actually played sports," Kagome said.

"What? Are you serious?" Miroku asked, eyes wide.

"What kind of shitty school did YOU go to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, is swimming a sport?"

"Yeah...a lame one," Miroku shook his head. "It's too bad, we could really use some decent swordsman, too." He sighed dramatically as he twirled his chopsticks in his fingers.

"Swordsman?" Kagome squeaked. She was getting nowhere near a sword. They were dangerous! Adn when were they a sport?

"Yeah, I'm a swordsman. See?" Inuyasha cockily pulled out his sword, making Kagome go very, very pale. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I think he's going to pass out," Miroku said.

"Stating the obvious as usual."

"At least I stated it."

"Well-"

"No, I'm fine," Kagome said as Inuyasha pointed his sword at Miroku.

Miroku glared. "Put that away, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared back, but gave in after he ended up blinking, signaling he had lost the glaring contest.

"I can't wait for the next dance," Miroku said, quickly changing the subject.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, you know the girls aren't all that bad. They are really quite-"

"They're sluts, okay? It's disgusting."

"I agree!" Kag piped in, smiling.

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. Their new classmate was way too perky all the time. She even smiled when arguing.

"How can you say that? Women are lovely, delicate creatures-"

"You're acting as if we-um- they are fuzzy little rabbits or something," Kagome said, clearly offended.

"Do you have a sister, Kag?" Miroku asked.

"Um...well...I-" Kagome began, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"He has obviously heard of your sickening ways and doesn't want to let you know about her," he said matter-of-factly.

Miroku gave a small gasp. "How could you imply such a thing? I am a prefect gentlemen."

Inuyasha snorted.

Ignoring him, Miroku then turned back to Kagome and said, "So, who is she?"

"Her name is Rin," Kagome said stupidly. Rin was her sister....sort of.

"How old she?"

"She's a year younger than I am," Kagome said. "And don't touch her, either."

Miroku sighed. It was obvious that too many brothers knew about him, and now decided to hold their sister's closer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was to start classes tomorrow. She still felt awkward in a crowd of boys, and a few gave her second glances. Kagome was satisfied to just lay on her new bed at last. Miroku, of course, had to go and ruin it by bringing in some female.

"You don't mind, do you, Kag?" Miroku said.

Kagome didn't bother to look at the girl. "Oh, sure."

"Who is this?" The girl said with a small giggle. "A friend of yours, Miroku?"

As Miroku said Kagome was his new roommate, Kagome looked up and locked eyes with none other than Yura. Her index finger was twisted in Miroku's small ponytail. When they locked eyes, the girl gave a small gasp.

"I know who you are!" She said with sudden realization.

And, right then, Kagome wanted to barf.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Don't forget to review, please! Thank you! The next chapter should be up soon, hopefully. I have practice for a performance, but I will be able to write this weekend. Have a great week everyone!

Miko


	3. The Revalation

**Author's Note: **Hey there, everyone! Welcome to...dun dun dun...chapter three!

I have an independent story that was written by a friend and I as well. If you would like to check it out, the link his near the top of my bio. Thanks!

No new words this time! Yay! ((Waves small flag))

**Chapter 3- All Boys Are Different...And Weird**

And, right then, Kagome wanted to barf.

"You do?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! You must be Kagome's brother!" Yura said sweetly.

Woah, since when did Yura say Kagome's name with no killing undertone? Or give a vicious remark to follow it? "Yes...that's it." Kagome blinked. She had thought it was over for sure.

"I knew it!" Yura said, her hand now out of Miroku's hair and on her hip. "Kagome and I talk a lot, I recognized you as soon as I saw you. You look alike, of course, your much more attr-"

Miroku coughed violently. Kagome decided she didn't want to hear Yura continue with her completely false load of crap.

"I have to go," Kagome snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously at Yura.

This, unknowingly, made Yura even more attracted to this mysterious young 'boy'. She loved hard-to-get, and his hair was simply gorgeous. Well shampooed, no split ends, very shiny. Yes, he was a good catch indeed. Such a cute face!

"Oh, pity," Yura pouted, making Kagome inwardly twitch.

"Okay," Kagome said, rather distrubed and at a loss for words. She opened the door and quickly walked down the hall with no clue of where to go next. She spotted a group of boys who glanced at her and then stuck their noses up and continued walking. Kagome cursed them under her breath, notcing Kouga, the boy she had danced with before, was in the group. It looked like he was leading it, in fact.

"What are doing?" Came a harsh voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked into golden eyes and smiled. "Hi!"

Inuyasha, freaked out by Kagome's incredably happy/hyper smile, just grunted in response.

Kagome finally acknowlaged he had asked a question. "Well, Miroku has this girl in our room, so I left."

Inuyasha made a face. "Doing that in front of you already?"

Kagome paled. Doing...what?

Inuyasha continued walking, Kagome following behind him. "He should be more careful about who lets know about that. You look like a suck up, no offense." Kagome wasn't really paying attention. There were so many boys. Everytime one glanced at her, she got paranoid. "HEY! Are you even listening to me?" Kagome's head snapped up to face Inuyasha's glare.

"Oh, sorry, I-"

Inuyasha sighed and waved her off. "Never mind. Why are yuou following me anyway? Go make some friends or something."

Kagome blinked. "But, your Miroku's friend, and I'm his roommate, so shouldn't we be friends?" After that sentance spilled from her mouth, she hoped she didn't sound desprete or something.

"Are you desprete or something?" Inuyasha asked, makng another face.

Kagome blushed and glared. She was NOT desprete for friends...much. "No! I just think we should try to get along is all!"

Inuyasha stared blankly at her. She was weird. "Whatever."

Kagome smiled, taking that for a victory. "So, do you like it here?"

Inuyasha grunted. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"That's not a very good reason."

"Would you just shut up? Maybe I don't want to tell you."

"Why not? What's wrong with me?"

"Want me to pull out the list?"

"You wrote something about me. How nice," Kagome smiled, knowing full-well he was being mean and sarcastic.

"You...are weird," Inuyasha concluded, taking the stairs quickly.

Kagome paused. Why was she weird? "Hey, wait up, Inuyasha. How do you walk so fast?"

"How do you find so many fucking questions to ask?" Inuyasha snapped back. Why, out of all people, did he have to be accociated with this guy for? Kag reminded him of Houjo. And with that, Inuyasha shivered and walked faster, ignoring Kag's cries behind him to slow down. Until, that is, she hit him with her left shoe. "You bastard! What the Hell was THAT for?" Inuyasha fumed.

Kagome ran, put her shoe back on, and said, "For ignoring me and being mean."

"What kind of lame ass throws their shoe?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed. What was lame about throwing shoes at people? Isn't it violent? Don't guys like violent people? ( ----Boy deprived) "Um...me?"

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, half-smirking. "You really are weird." Okay, Kag was only 2/3 like Houjo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I..." Kagome huffed, turning down another corner. "...Hate..." Kagome slid around the next turn, dropping one of her books. She quickly picked it back up and continued running, just as a loud RING echoed through the hallway. "...Miroku!" And she pushed the door open, panting openly. She smiled tto herself, having opened the door just as the bell rang. That made her on time, right? Kagome looked up. Judging by the look her first period teacher was giving her, Kagome was way off in her assumption.

A short, rather evil-looking man with huge, round glasses glared up at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm late um..." Kagome quickly took out her shedule. "...Mr. Akamatsu." And Kagome smiled charmingly. She forgot that she couldn't win over male teachers when she was...well...a male as well.

The man raised an eyebrow at her. "What is your name, young man?"

Kagome tried (and failed) to ignore the whispers that were coming from the rest of the class and said, quietly, "Higurashi Kag."

Ovbiously, Totousi had said something to Kagome's teachers, because the man emidiatly told her to sit down and lost the malovent glint in his eyes.

Kagome glanced around the room, but there were no familier faces. She saw one empty seat in the back of the room and quickly sat down. She glanced up to see who she was sitting by and felt sick. It was Kouga. The guy from the dance. He glanced at her and glared.

"Hey," he said. "You better move tomorrow when my buddy gets back. He's sick, and that's the only reason why I'll allow you to sit here." He looked mean, and took on a male form of Yura. Kagome glared. It figured that he was just like she expected he was outside of dances and flirting with girls. Well, he could rot in H-

"Kag?" The teacher asked again. "What's the answer?"

"Purple?"

Long pause.

Yes, her day was going to suck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During second period, Kagome was in Miroku's class. Just as she suspected, he was very popular...to those who had no sisters. Every other guy seemed aprehensive and often sent glares his way. Kagome was still shy around so many boys at once. They were everywhere. She felt like a black sheep amongst all the white.

Some of the boys were nice enough to talk to her, but Kagome sensed this had to do with because she was hanging with Miroku, and he seemed to like her well enough. Kagome did have her doubts about Miroku at first...and she still wasn't going to let him near Rin or Sango if they ever happened to meet, but he was nice for being as popular as he was.

At third period, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, although he seemed slightly peeved.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked cheerfully as she took out her English book. It was such a difficult language to learn (:P).

Inuyasha sighed. It was English class. What else could be wrong?

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to lunch together. Inuyasha got another apple and five bowls of ramen.

"How can you eat all that? Do you really like ramen? Why do you-"

"Yes, I like ramen. Now, shut up!" Inuyasha bristled.

"Tsk, tsk, this is why you don't make friends, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Oh, shut up," Inuyasha snapped and sat down.

"So," Miroku chirped, eager to start a normal conversation. "How do you like your classes, Kag?"

"They're great!" _No snotty girls, no hallway arguements, no put-downs...eccept for my looks, but I can get over that!_ Kagome hummed to herself.

"That's good," Miroku said, looking distant. Kagome just then relized a new person had joined the table. An unusually small boy with orange hair tied back into a miniture ponytail was eating his food like a manical vacuum.

Kagome had to keep herself from smothering him with hugs. He had huge, innocent green eyes and was so short...she could practiclly see the tormented memories of his shortness flashing by her. "Who's this?" She asked, keeping the sparkling of her eyes to a minimum.

"I'm Shippou," The boy said proudly.

Inuyasha seemed to notice him for the first time and he groaned. "Go away, runt."

Kagome glared at him. "Don't call him that!" She smiled at him. "I'm Kago-um, Kag."

"Hi." Shippou said, still glaring at Inuyasha. "And I am NOT a runt! I could...I could..." But fear took over, and Shippou became silent.

Kagome found Shippou to be the most adorable little boy she had ever seen. He looked like he was from an elementry school, not a high school student. Kagome's will was quite strong, for she kept from poking or hugging him. Although, she did allow her fingers to twitch slightly.

"Leave Shippou alone today, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Keh!" Inuyasha answered in retaliation.

"Inuyasha's mean," Shippou said to no one in particular.

"I heard that, midgit!" Inuyasha began, but stopped again when the three other people glared at him. "Damn you all."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had her next class with Shippou, and her fifth period with Miroku and Inuyasha. It was time for the last class of the day: pottery. Miroku had smiled at Kagome and waved as she went into the class. This was rather frightening, because he looked like he was waving good bye at her before her demise. Kagome took a look at the class.

One boy was picking his nose and had massive glasses, two were sitting inexplainably close to one another, another was the tallest man Kagome had ever seen and was sleeping like a giant beast with loud snores, and then, there was the boy with the lipstick.

That was a boy, right?

RIGHT?!

Kagome gulped. The boy with the lipstick looked up and smiled.

"Hi! Sit over here! Are you the new guy? I think I saw you at lunch!" He waved excitedly, and reminded Kagome of Rin when she got really excited...in a freakish, twisted, unsimilar way.

"Oh, t-thank you," kagome said stiffly and forced her legs to move toward him as he patted the seat next o him, the perky smile never leaving.

"I never caught you name, what is it?" The boy asked as Kagome sat down timidly.

"Kag."

"Kag? That's odd. Well, I'm Jakotsu!" His excitement in saying his name matched someone saying they just won a million dollars.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome's dull mind finally figured it out. Jakotsu was gay. Very gay, indeed. And very open, too, seeing as how he had just pulled out deep red lipstick and was now putting it on whilst humming to himself.

Kagome liked him already.

The class was fairly interesting. The teacher, who who appeared to be either perky by nature with some meds mixed in, or gay himself, was constantly telling the class to expand their minds and be open to the world of clay. Kagome found this amusing and a nice change from the other teachers. Since she arrived two weeks into the school year, they had already begun their first project. Jakotsu was constantly laughing at Kagome's lack of skill. Until Kagome's nonexsistant skill threw a huge bit of clay into his amused face.

And then it was war.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"JAKOTSU? Oddly perky, lipstick-wearing, GAY Jakotsu?!"

Kagome blinked innocently. "Are there more than one?"

Miroku was not amused. "Don't hang around Jakotsu. People will get...ideas. There's nothing to get 'ideas' about, right, Kag?" He was looking very seriouly into her eyes.

"What? No! Of course not! I'm not gay!" _I'm just into guys..._

Miroku rubbed his temples. "Good, good. Just, don't talk to the guy. People will ge tte wrong idea and...Jakotsu isn't exactly...Inuyasha's favorite person."

"Really? Why?"

"He filed a restraining order."

"Oh, Good Heavens."

"Right. Don't mention anything about Ol' Jakie to Inuyasha then, ne?"

Kagome shook her head. "Of course not. But, why did he file-"

"I'm under oath. I'd tell you, but-"

"Then you'd have to kill me?"

Miroku sighed. "No, I'd have to change my name and grow a beard or face his unforgiving wrath." He visibly shivered.

"Oh. But, Jakotsu seems ni-"

"It doesn't matter how he seems!" Miroku warned, pointly his finger at Kagome accusingly. "You'll be sorry later, I warn you! You will be sorry!"

"Goodnight, Miroku."

"Fine, don't listen to me. But, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Goodnight, Miroku."

"I'm just doing my part as your fr-"

"GOODNIGHT, MIROKU!"

And then it dawned on her. Boys were not all the same. She had always seen them as sex driven animals with no actual, well-functioning brain. All of them seemed alike. They were in fact very different.

And very weird. Yes, they were very weird indeed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter three. I always loved Jakotsu in the anime, and he is a fun character to use in this fanfiction. I update as soon as possible now that finals are over. Who amI kidding? I don't study. That's just my excuse. Here's another one: My classes are going to be all mixed up for the new semester. So, I will be very stressed.

Yeah, right. 'Stressed'.

But, you buy it right? ((Sparkly eyes))

-Miko Motoko


	4. The Visit from Sango

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Just so everyone knows, since a few people have asked, Inuyasha will NOT be finding out Kagome is a girl for a very long time. I plan on making this story long, so no worries. He will figure it out. But, _someone_ will be finding out Kagome's secret incredably soon. Yes, very soon, indeed...

**Chapter 4- A Visit From Sango**

Kagome had to admit she wasn't the brightest person in the world sometimes. Of course, boys were to blame for that. She was smart, she was understanding of others, but she wasn't exactly a genious when it came to the opposite sex.

Perhaps that's why she didn't notice he liked her more than a friend...

"Kag!" Kagome heard Miroku's voice...but it was so far away. She felt something come into contact with her head. "Get up, moron! You have ten minutes to get ready! Are you awake? Hello?"

"Eh?" Kagome blinked her eyes open and grumbled at the light. "What?"

"Don't whine at me! I'm saving your ass here. Now I'll be late. Honestly, the things I do for-" He paused as a rush of wind flew by him, also known as his new roommate.

"Thank you! Sorry!" Kagome muttered quickly before disapearing into the shower.

Miroku had an expressionless face. "Hey, Kag?" He called as the water to the shower was turned on.

"What?" Kagome asked in a rushed voice.

"You might want some cloths."

"AH!" Kagome re-dressed in her baggy PJ's and searched for her uniform in the closet. "Where is it? Oh, no...I forgot to get my cloths washed!"

"Just wear the ones you wore yesterday," Inuyasha said, standing in the doorway.

"But...that's disgusting!" Kagome shivered at the thought.

"Do you have a choice?" Inuyasha spat.

Kagome smiled at Miroku.

Miroku sighed and tossed Kagome some of his. "They are going to be really baggy on you. Your small."

"I'll live!" Kagome smiled again and rushed back into the shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 6th period pottery. It was Friday, and Kagome had grown very close to Jakotsu, despite Miroku's little prophesis.

Jakotsu was putting on another coating of red lipstick, humming again. Kagome got the feeling Jakotsu was one of those people who sang in the shower. Miroku sung in the shower, too. And, to put it kindly, he sucked.

"...and so, he asked me why I wore lipstick. How dull can you get?" Jakotsu laughed. "Isn't it ovbious? I look good in red, ovbiously."

Kagome smiled and nodded, trying to form a perfect hole in her clay pot. Jakotsu walked, talked and acted like a girl. It was like Kagome's last connection to females.

"Soooooo," Jakotsu drawled, spinning circles on his other hand. "Do you wanna go with me somewhere this weekend?"

Kagome paused. She was planning on calling Sango. She was supposed to have called Sango Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, but she got side tracked. "What day?"

Jakotsu smiled. "You mean you'll go with me? Yay! It doesn't matter what day. Whatever you want, Hun!"

Kagome was used to Jakotsu's little nickname for her. He used it with everyone in the class. "How about Saterday? I'm having a friend visit. We can all go out together."

Jakotsu blinked and looked slightly deflated for a moment before smiling again. "Okay!"

"Sango is really nice," Kagome said. Sango wasn't exactly nice to boys, but Jakotsu was different. "You'll love her."

"A girl?" Jakotsu blinked and grinned. "Girls are so much fun!" He clapped childishly and continued forming his clay pot.

The teacher walked by. "Ah, lovely, Jakotsu. I can see your spiritspinning into your pot!"

Jakotsu smiled. "Thank you!"

"Kag, I must say that your quick improvement has showed me where your heart lies," The teacher pat her shoulder and continued on his way.

Kagome now wondered if she had joined a class or a cult. Many of the people in her class were...less than dull. There were ten of them in the class...and it seemed only she and Jakotsu were normal. Wow, that was hypocritical. Jakotsu was a perky gay with no radar, and Kagome was a crossdressing girl.

Kagome was horrified to say that she belonged in that class with the nose picker, alien finder, and anime geeks (ha!), among others.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, no," Jakotsu gasped. "Professer, I think Kagome has inhaled too much of the clay fumes again!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing now?" Miroku asked, just coming out of the shower. It had taken Kagome three days to be comfortable watching him walk out, even if he was fully clothed, she was jumpy.

"I'm calling my friend from my old school," Kagome said, dialing the number and then the extention for their dorm. No one answered and she frowned.

"Interesting," Miroku said monotonously. "What's his name?"

"Sango. And he is a she."

"A girl?" Now, Miroku's voice had levels. "Is she your girlfriend? Lovely name."

"No!" kagome said, with a dusgusted look as she dialed Sango's cell number. "That's disgusting! I mean, she's my best friend."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes." Kagome waited as the phone rang once.

"Smart?"

"Very."

"Personality?"

"She's tough, but sweet. And protective."

"And you aren't with her? What's the matter with you?" Miroku slapped his forehead.

Kagome ignored him as Sango's voice answered the phone. "Hi, Sango-chan!"

"Sango-_chan_?" Miroku gawked.

"Is Rin-Chan there?"

"You get to call girls -Chan? I want to go to your school, man!"

"Shut up, Miroku!" Kagome snapped.

"Who is Miroku?" Sango asked.

"He's my roommate. Sorry I haven't called-"

"You are dorming with a guy?" Sango's eyes bulged out of her head as Rin begged her to tell Kagome hello for her.

"Shhh. And yes. He's really nice, but he's a pervert."

Miroku took it that she was talking about him. "Don't tell her THAT!" He wrestled the phone from her.

"No! Give that back!" Kag tried and failed to steal it back.

"Is this Sango?" Miroku asked charmingly. "It is? I'm Miroku...No, I am not a pervert! Your friend Kag, who is a good, good friend of mine...yes, we are very close. Maybe we should all get together and meet. Any friend of Kag's is a friend of mi-"

Miroku was cut off as Kagome took the phone right out of his hand. "I am so sorry, Sango! He just took the phone from me." Sango and Kagome chatted for a few minutes as Miroku mumbled angrily and tapped his foot, waiting for Kagome to get off the phone. " 

Bey, Sango-chan! I'll call you tomorrow, I promise! And don't forget to come with us to the mall tomorrow. Okay, bye!"

"Wait, you are going to the mall together?" Miroku got down on his knees. "Let me come!"

Kagome made a nervous face. "No! You can't!"

"Why not? I promise I'll be good!" He looked just like a puppy. Kagome was starting actually feel bad.

"I..." Bingo. She had an idea. "Alright, but Jakotsu is coming with us. He arranged going to the mall in the first place."

Something of a choked sob or gasp came out of Miroku's mouth and his face drooped. "But...but...but...wait a minute. Didn't I tell you-"

"I never agreed," kagome sad with a smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Saturday, and Kagome was in the bathroom, putting the vest that held her breasts in on. She put a white t-shirt over it and wore blue jeans. Satisfied with herself, she came out of the bathroom and said goodbye to Miroku. Miroku was pouting slightly, but waved and continued putting his shoes on. He and Inuyasha were going out somewhere.

Miroku inwardly smirked as Kagome left. He put on black sahdes, and went to find Inuyasha.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kag-Chan!" Sango cried out as Kagome entered the mall. Sango had been sitting on a bench, bur she jumped up to hug her friend. "Who is that?" She looked closely at the young man she was with. He was tall and...wearing lipstick?

"This is Jakotsu, my friend," Kagome said.

Sango figured it out when Jakotsu waved. "Nice to meet you," she said and smiled warmly.

Kagome, Jakotsu, and Sango all walked off, chatting happily. Meanwhile, Miroku dragged Inuyasha inside. He took off his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. "Sango is indeed beautiful," he stated slyly, watching her buttox sway back and forth as she walked.

Inuyasha was looking rather pale. "You didn't tell me that fucking bastard would be here!"

Miroku was ovbiously not paying attention as he said ina dreamy state, "ah, must have...slipped my...mind."

"Oh, snap out of it."

"I don't know how Kag does it. Look at her! She's holding onto his arm. He better not have been lying to me." Miroku rambled on and on as he Inuyasha paraded through thr mall, always some steps behind. When all three sat down for lunch (and Jakotsu went to the bathroom), the two boys walked by. Inuyasah had a bored look on his face, and Miroku looked completely innocent.

Kagome noticed long black hair and saw Inuyasha and Miroku. She couldn't help but notice good in the red button-up shirt. Miroku wasn't looking too bad, either. "Miroku?"

Miroku played his part perfectly. He turned at the sound of his name, completely straight-faced. He blinked a few times when he saw her. "Kag? Is that you?"

Kagome bought it, of course. "Yes, its me. What are you doing here?"

Miroku slapped his foredhead. "I completely forgot you were going to the mall. What a coincidence!" He looked at Sango for 'the first time'. "Who is this lovely lady you have with you?"

"This is my friend, Sango," Kagome said and Sango waved a little meekly. Kagome had never seen Sango act meek before. Of course, she and Sango had never really...talked to guys much.

Miroku was instantly kneeling and took Sango's hand in his own. "My fair lady, would you do me the great honor of bearing my child?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kag and Sango's jaws both dropped. "Here we go again..."

Sango, now tainted red, moved her mouth like a fish.

"I swear, he's never done _that_ before," Kagome said, pointing at their locked hands.

The left side of Sango's mouth twitched and she balled her other hand into a fist.

Miroku smiled charmingly.

Sango slapped him across the face with a "HENTAI!" and a crack was heard as he fell onto his derirrere.

"Nice one, Sango-Chan!" Kagome praised, giving her a thumbs up.

Inuyasha knelt by his perverted friend. "Baka."

"Oh, and this is Inuyasha, my other friend," Kagome said, making a gesture over to Inuyasha.

The recovering Sango nodded in greeting. Inuyasha snorted.

"As you can see, he isn't very friendly," Kagome added as Miroku sat up, rubbing the pink handprint on his face.

"Inuyasha?" A chirpy little voice from behind the long-haired boy asked.

Inuyasha slowly turned around, his neck creaking. "YOU! I have the restraining order in my pocket!"

Kagome leaned torward Miroku. "He keeps it with him?" Miroku shrugged.

"I'm here with them," Jakotsu said angrily. "Of course, your wlecome to join-"

"Over my dead, lifeless, twitching body!" Inuyasha snarled.

"If you were dead then you wouldn't-" Kagome began, but Inuyasha had already grabbed Miroku's collar and was dragging off the choking boy.

"See you at the dorms..." Miroku gagged. "Kag! And, unil we meet again, Sango!" And they were gone.

"How rude," Jakotsu stated primly.

"I don't like that one friend of yours-Miroku!" Sango, still fashioning a bit of pink on her cheeks, snapped.

Kagome sighed. "They are really nice, once you get to know them. I'm sure even Inuyasha is."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Jakotsu were walking home after waving good-bye to Sango.

"I'm glad I came, I had fun," Jakotsu said, smiling.

"Me, too!" Kagome said. "We should do that again!"

"Maybe...we can just go together."

Kagome blinked. "I guess, sure."

Jakotsu sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is hard when your so oblivious, Kag."

"What's hard?" Kagome asked, blinking innocently.

Jakotsu, now exsapserated, said, "I _really _like you, okay?"

There was along, ackward pause.

A little longer.

There we go!

"You..." Kagome paled.

Jakotsu nodded, looking a little worried.

"No," Kagome flatly stated. "You can't. Trust me, you don't like me."

"Yes, I do!" Jakotsu said, now a little hurt.

"But...you can't!"

"Why not!"

Thoughts kept running through Kagome's mind. He kept staring at her, expecting an explanation. She didn't have one to give. She couldn't...

"I'M A GIRL, DAMN IT!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: You know you love how I end my chapters suddenly! Looks at pitchforks and random ice pick Maybe not...

But, on a lighter note, thank you so much for the encouraging reveiws! It means a lot. And, it was really great to have those suggestions. I think this chapter answered a few questions

Thank you for reading, and I will try to update soon. Keep reveiwing!

Miko


	5. The Moment

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the long pause between the last update and this one. Gomen ne! Gomen ne! I had a breif writer's block, but I am feeling perfectly fine now. Of course, I am currently failing math and not doing so well in sme other classes, so I'm feeling slightly stressed. I'll try not to let that dampen my creative spirit. Just as I got compliments for the fast updating, I stopped.

**WORDS TO KNOW:**

**Itai- **It hurts or 'ow'.

**Chapter five- Not Like You**

Miroku stared at his roommate fearfully. "Hey, Kag...you don't look so good." He heard sniffling.

"Kag?"

Kagome looked up, her face red. "What?"

...FLASHBACK...

"I'M A GIRL, DAMNIT!"

There was a long, long pause. Jakotsu blinked.

"You're a...girl?"

"Yes! I'm a girl! I'm female! I don't have a...a...thingy! So..." Kagome gulped. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

Kagome changed her voice to normal. "How about this?"

"So, you can change your voice. Big deal."

Kagome growled, turned around, reached under her shirt and removed the vest holding her breasts in. She turned around and threw it on the ground, pointing to the ovbious change under her shirt. "HOW'S THAT?"

Jakotsu's jaw dropped. She just knew he was going to tell. Look at that expression on his face!

"That's so cool!" And he practiclly jumped her. "How did you get in? Why are you here?"

Kagome blinked and smiled. He was such an understanding friend. "It doesn't bother you?"

Jakotsu scoffed. "Please, I 'really like' about ten other guys. I'll live...As long as you're still my friend. We can boy watch together!" At that last thought, Jakotsu's eyes sparkled. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Of course," She said smiling.

...END OF FLASHBACK...

"What are you laughing for?" Miroku said.

Kagome smiled. "It's a secret!"

"Ooookay," Miroku rolled his eyes. There's a dance coming up this Friday. Who are you going with? Sango?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Probably Sango and Rin."

Miroku's eyes bulged. "At the same time? Don't they get pissed?"

"Ack! It's not like that!" Kagome defended herself. "You're such a pervert! We're going as friends, moron."

"Go as friends? Are you sexually deprived or something?"

Kagome fumed.

Inuyasha chose that time to walk in. "Most likely. He looks like bambi."

For some reason, Kagome couldn't find it in her to take that as a compliment. "I am not bambi!" She pouted.

"Aw, is Kaggy gonna cry?" Inuyasha said in a fake sympathetic tone.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "No!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Dances are stupid, anyway."

"I agree," Kagome said.

"Why do you always take his side?" Miroku pouted.

"You are so dramatic." Inuyasha made a face.

"I don't always take his side. He's annoying!" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha.

"Keh. Look who's talking," Inuyasha grumbled as he inspected the sheith of his sword.

"You?" Kagome said, blinking innocently, even though she knew what he meant.

"It's impossible to argue with someone like you!" Inuyasha threw up his hands and stomped off.

Miroku, now sitting on his bed, legs stretched out in front of him, looked confused. "Why did he come here in the first place?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why won't you go with me?" Jakotsu whined.

"Because, I'll look...look...I'm supposed to be a guy. A STRAIGHT guy!" Kagome nearly snapped. At his startled expression, Kagome added, "You're one of my best friends." That made everything better.

"I understand," Jakotsu said with a sigh. "Do you think you could get Inuyasah to go the dance with me?"

Kagome gave him a deadpan expression. There a was a pause. She blinked incrediously. "Oh...you were serious."

Jakotsu glared/pouted. "You're so mean, Kagome!"

Kagome looked around the classroom warily, but no one seemed to notice his outburst. "Shh...I'm Kag, okay? K-A-G."

Her friend rolled his eyes. "Right, right. Sorry. I guess you're going with Sango to the dance, then, huh?"

Kagome nodded. "But, we can still hang out. And, no to the Inuyasha thing."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait for me, Inuyasha!" Kagome panted, rushing after him, trying to balance her newly aquired books, curtesy of the library. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Inuyasha! Wiat! Are you deaf?"

"Are you stupid?" Inuyasha retaliated. He stopped, leaning against a wall. Kagome caught up to him and smiled, blushing a little at how he always seemed to be posing for a magazine or something. He was pissed off and leaning against a wall, and yet he made it look so elegant. How annoying for her! "What?" he snapped, catching her stare.

Kagome blinked a couple times. "Nothing, sorry. Where are you going?"

Inuyasha mumbled, "None of your buisness."

"Can I come?" Kagome asked eagerly. Inuyasha grudgingly agreed.

It had been exactly 16 days since Kagome had been enrolled in Totosai's School for Boys. She was no longer shy when some random male asked to borrow a pencil, and that was improvement, right? She could already tell that she was much happier at this school, although she missed Sango and Rin terribly. She called Sango everday, and she called Rin periodiclly as well. Rin was always asking questions, and Kagome could almost see the girl's blush when she asked something a little detailed. Sango would laugh in the background and tell Rin it was a perfectly cousure question, making Kagome feel as if she was back laying on her old bed, grinning up at her two best freinds again.

"Yo, Kag, is there anything inside that little head of yours?" Inuyasha said, knocking a bit harshly apon her head. She rubbed her head and scowled at him and he laughed.

"Itai..." Kagome mumbled. "I was just thinking." She relized that they were no longer in the building anymore, but on a feild, where other boys with swords and long...were those sticks? Or poles? Well, anyway, there they were. About ten of them standing there, including Miroku, who had one of the stick/pole thingies with him.

"Oh, is this that sword club you talked about?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"It's called Tsuba, baka!" One boy shouted out. Kagome turned to glare pointedly at him, and found herself looking at Kouga...that rude, self-indulgent jerk...who reminded her a bit of Inuyasha personality-wise. A bit.

"You have swords, and your a group of guys. It's a club!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So, you can't use a sword, right?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Can you do _anything_? You need to be in a club to graduate," Inuyasha said, more rudely than concerned.

Kagome gasped. That's right! She needed to be in a club for at least a year to graduate. Damn. Damn. Damn. She had been in a sewing club before. She hated that club. Looking at her hand, she saw the newest marks from the needles stabbing her fingers. She sucked at sports...eccept volleyball. She was fairly good at volleyball actually. And rope climbing...okay. Kagome was good at sports, but she couldn't risk having to dress in front of guys. P.E. was already a hassle, and people thought she was 'small' because she hid in the bathroom while she changed. She couldn't figure out what they meant by that, either. So, sports was out. She was getting nowhere near a sword or a club that would make other guys make fun of her.

Wow...she was never going to graduate.

"Of course I can," kagome stated primly. "I'm just...checking out the options."

"Uh-huh..." Inuyasha stared blankly at her. "Well, if your not going to do anything, then just go back to your room or something." He turned away from her and spoke to Miroku. Everyone began doing formations and Kagome sat on the grass next to the group of guys. She couldn't help but noticed how...elegant...Inuyasha looked as he swung the sword. It was like he was actually passionate about something else than noodles and deep-fried shrimp. His face was in deep concentration, and yet he looked as if each movement, each swing, each intake of breath was perfectly planned and came naturally. For a split second, Inuyasha looked flawless. Then...

"Hey, I told you to get your ass up to the room, not sit there oogling like some kind of pig-headed girl!" Inuyasha snapped.

He would never know what a perfectly lovely moment he had just ruined as Kagome scowled, stood and flounced away, giving him a death look as she left.

"Geeze, are you his mother or what?" Kouga asked, spitting at the ground.

"Go to hell," Inuyasha snapped and lead the next formation as the club leader, Totousai himself, appeared. He was late as always.

Sango checked herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure why she was dressing up. Maybe it was because she was actually happy about going to a dance for once, which was a small oddity in itself. She rarely saw Kagome anymore, so it was like a girl's night out. And, on a girl's night out, it was natural to dress up. She hoped that annoying roommate of hers, Miroku (she was never going to get used to that), would stay away from them. He was annoying, and weird, and perverted, and a womanizer and cute...

Sango fell off her heels at that last thought.

"Sango-Chan?" Rin glanced up from her book on Sango's bed. "Are you okay?"

"My mind..."

"Should I get the nurse? Do you have a tumor? Sango!"

"No, she doesn't like you," Kagome said, dressed in a nice pair of baggy blue jeans and black t-shirt.

"How can that be? Did you see the way she looked at me?" Miroku said, picturing Sango's face, red with embaressment as her lovely, yet strong hand caressed his face. "Ah, yes, she has a thing for me."

"She punched you! Her face was full of loathing and disgust!" Kagome deadpaned Miroku, who didn't seem to listen. "You're delusional."

Miroku sighed and waved his hand at her face in dismissel. "You know how it is."

"How WHAT is?"

"When you see a cute girl. You have to have her, even if only for a few moments."

"That's stupid and degrading."

Miroku folded his arms. "So, you've never wanted to get close to a girl because of how she looked?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say no, and stopped. When she had first seen Inuyasha, she had wanted to see him again. Maybe...stand near him, or talk to him. Oh, the horror! She was relating to Miroku on a personal level! "Well..."

"I thought so," Miroku grinned. "Let's go."

Kagome frowned as they walked into the gym of the girl's school. She wasn't the same as Miroku. She wasn't like any other boy for that fact! It was okay to have a few likenesses...yes, it was perfectly fine.

"Kag, are you going to hurl?"

Sorry, I wanted to get this up, and I may get grounded off the computer for a while, so I stopped here. Romance is coming, but I am trying to not rush this. Your reveiws mean a lot. Please keep revewing. When I saw how, even a few weeks later, people STILL reveiwed, I knew I had to get this up. You really know how to make someone write, even in stress!

And, for the record, I feel better now!

Now, reveiw, or the dancing eggs of doom shall befall you.


	6. The Girl

**Author's Note: **Hey! Sorry about the long update, and thanks to those who waited patiently! I did not get this idea from a manga called 'Girls Got Game'. I have actually never read it. I have read Hana-Kimi, and I instantly wanted to try having a girl at a guy's boarding school. Th characters of Inuyasha seemed like uber fun characters to mess with, and I was right!

You're reviews mean so much, and between getting grounded off the comp. For bad grades, lack of inspiration, and fake nails making it hard to type, I was having some difficulties. But, I'm back! Look for my new fanfic Pawprint Tattoo's in the next two weeks. The first two chapters are already done on it. First chapter is 15 pages (my record!).

**_Chapter 6- The Girl_**

They hadn't even been there for five seconds. Miroku was already gone, stalking the young women of Kaede's School for Girls, and Inuyasha had already begun his rant of protest against dances.

"Then, don't come next time," Kagome huffed, folding her arms in annoyance.

"You wanted me to come, and Miroku was about to pull out the tranquilizer!" Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air. "Why do you force me into these things?"

"You're a strong guy, Inuyasha, you can break away, can't you?"

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm not," Kagome smiled innocently.

Inuyasha twitched. "This is pointless. I'm going to go pickpocket Miroku, get his keys, and go home. You two can walk."

Kagome gave him the deer in the headlights look.

"I'm not serious, geeze!"

Kagome laughed. "I know. I can't believe you fell for that. Typical guy." Inuyasha stared at her for a long while. She started to feel nervous under his gaze. "W-what?"

"You are such a girl," he said, shaking his head, almost pitying her.

"Am not!" Kagome huffed and stomped off, leaving Inuyasha to shake his head in bewilderment.

"Kagome-Chan! I mean, Kag-Kun!"

Kagome turned around and instantly smiled, forgetting about Inuyasha. "Sango-Chan! How have you been?" Sango hugged Kagome, and Yura clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Is that him?" Kagura asked. "He looks scrawny to me."

"He is not scrawny!" Yura snapped. "He's cute. His hair looks very well managed. It's rare these days, sadly."

Ayame looked at him and smiled. "He looks nice...he doesn't look your type-"

"What was that?" Yura leered.

"I-I mean, he looks perfect for you! A great match! A perfect match. A-a-"

"Okay, that's enough. I'll see you girls a little later." Yura threw her hair back and strutted over to where that moron: Sango, and Kag were. She put on her higher-pitched voice. The one that annoyed the hell out of most people who heard it, but came off to her as 'sexy'. "Heeeeeey, Kag, 'member me?"

Sango and Kagome both turned towards her at the same time. Sango turned red.

_Ha, the little bitch is jealous,_ Yura smirked at her.

Sango turned bright red and began laughing hysterically. Those around her began to stare. Sango leaned on Kagome and laughed so hard she was almost crying. "Ooh, Kami...Oh, this is rich! This is rich!" Kagome looked slightly embarrassed at having the deranged Sango hanging on her.

Yura tried to keep her composure. She hadn't exactly expected the little whore-protester to break out into maddening laughter. She remained with a lemon-sweet smile on her face. "Is something wrong...SANGO-San?" She wasn't going be caught being rude in front of someone Kag knew, even if it was...her.

Sango laughed harder at this, wiped her eyes and said, "I'll be going now." She looked at Kagome, who looked mortified at having her best friend leave her. "Have fun."

"Bu-but..." Kagome reached out, hoping to grab Sango's retreating ponytail, but she failed and ended up stumbling.

"Oh, are you alright?" Yura asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine, just fine," Kagome said, gritting her teeth. "I have to go-"

"I'll come with you!" Yura asked, and quickly grabbed her arm.

Kagome looked back to see if she saw anyone willing to help her. Kouga was glaring at her, so no help there. Miroku was nowhere to be seen, although Kagome had a pretty good guess that it was where a line of females suddenly screamed and grabbed their behinds. Each scream was about 1.5 seconds after the other. Yes, Miroku was on a roll, and most likely counting each grabbed buttox. Inuyasha was gone...somewhere. Finally, Kagome saw Rin.

"Rin-Chan! Hi...honey!" Kagome wrenched her arm from Yura's grip, her long, red nails digging into Kagome's skin.

Rin turned around and smiled. Yura fumed in the background. "Honey!"

Rin blinked innocently. "Kago-"

Kagome quickly hugged her and whispered, "Yura is flirting with me. Save me."

Rin's eyes widened and she giggled. Yura decided that Kag _must _have been whispering sweet nothings into her ear and stomped off.

"You have a bigger problem with her than you did before, Kag-Kun," Rin giggled. Kagome admired how Rin could wear a dress. That simple luxury given only to girls was making Kagome feel deprived.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll just make Miroku date her instead of chasing everyone else." She paused, "Wow, could I do that? Miroku dating one person...it's eerie. I think I just got a chill up my spine."

Rin sweatdropped. "Kag, you look so...different."

Before Kagome could respond, Miroku waltzed up, arms open wide to suggest that he was a free mean. "Kag! This must be your lovely sister, Rin, no?"

"Sister?" Kagome and Rin both cocked their heads to the side.

Miroku coughed. "I thought said Rin was your sister."

"I don't remember saying that," Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Miroku deadpanned her. "Never mind. So, is this another _friend_?"

Kagome nodded, unable to see the jealous look in Miroku's eyes. "This is Rin." Her welcoming tone dropped and became lower, her eyes shadowed and a cold expression crossed her face. "Don't touch her, she's pure."

Miroku gulped. "Wouldn't dream of it! Not to someone of such...uhm...purity?"

Rin blinked innocently, sincerely confused. "Huh?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was leaning in a solcluded corner, waiting to see Miroku (or a loud scream from a female indicating his location) so he could snatch the keys and go home. The perv could walk. Kag could, too, for all he cared. While waiting for the womanizer, Inuyasha got thirsty and made his way over to the punch bowl. He reached for a cup at the same time someone else did and they barely touched hands. Gold eyes locked onto grey ones.

"Go ahead," The girl urged and retracted her hand.

Inuyasha poured some punch and gave it to her. He then took another cup and poured some for himself.

"You don't look to be enjoying yourself," She said, her face stoic. However, a small smirk tugged at her lips. She had incredibly long black hair tied into a low ponytail. She had a pretty face, not glittered with make-up like most girls.

"I could say the same for you," he said gruffly.

"You could, and you'd be right," she replied, and glanced down to stare at her feet. She was so pretty.

Inuyasha blushed...barely. She wasn't enjoying herself, and yet he blushed? He didn't remember inhaling anything before leaving the dorms. "So, why are you here?"

"Same reason as you, I guess," the girl said.

"You got dragged here by a pervert and a girly-boy pimp?"

The girl looked at him oddly now. "Actually, two obsessive girls had me come. I didn't really care."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm Inuyasha."

"I'm Kikyo."

"I have to go find the pervert and get a ride home. Hope you get to leave soon," he said, smirking.

"I doubt it, but thanks," she said and smiled.

Inuyasha cursed. She was so pretty, but he not need some girl in his life. He had never had any girls that were just friends before, and he never intended to. Not that he knew he was already a friend with one...but still. No matter what, they were whiny, PMSing, overly jealous, hide-behind-a-mask-of-make-up bitches.

Except Kikyo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey, everyone! I write each chapter off the top if my head. Nothing is planned, so if things start to get a little sticky for you, let me know. I'm trying to review earlier chapters to remember characters and foreshadowing I gave you.

Please review! Thanks and hope everyone has had a fabulistic summer so far!

...Miko...


	7. The Keys

**Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter seven everyone! THE PAIRINGS FOR THIS FANFIC ARE: **_Inuyasha/Kagome_** and some other pairings. But, yes, Kagome will end up with Inuyasha. There will be some issues (jealously of other characters and blah, blah, blah), but the pairing overall is and shall always be Kagome/Inuyasha. I do like the Sess/Kag stories as well, but...not for this one. I can never seem to write those quite right. Maybe for another story. THANK YOU for the reviews! You are all so encouraging! I'll start to get some responses to all you simply fabulous people next chapter. I will try not to be lazy! -An anthem plays in the background and author takes on a salute and peace sign- I'll do my best! Fwah!

**Words you'll Need to Know:  
**

Gomen- Sorry

Onegai- Please

Okaa-san/Okaa- Mother/Mom

Hai-Yes

(Review previous chapters)

**_Chapter 7- _ The Keys  
**

No. Way. In. Hell.

"MIROKU! YOU MORON!" Inuyasha raged, making half of the dancers stop and stare at him.

Miroku began gagging. "Ow..." and he coughed and coughed, his face going redder than an embarrassed schoolgirl's after talking to an upper classmen.

Kagome ran up to the two boys, Sango and Rin following close behind. "What happened? Miroku? Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha, red with anger, pointed at the choking boy and snapped, "He swallowed the keys we need to get home!"

Sango, eyes wide, asked, "Are...are you...Are you serious? What kind of moron-"

"We need to get him to a hospital, now!" Kagome urged.

"How do you suppose we do that with the keys down his lecherous throat?" Inuyasha retaliated.

Sango cracked her knuckles and said in a deep voice, unfamiliar to the two boys, "I'll get it out."

Kagome and Rin instinctively took a step back.

Miroku's eyes widened more and he tried to shake his head while gagging. "N-N-N-"

"What's she gonna do?" Inuyasha's bored voice said over Miroku's gags.

"She's gonna beat it out of him. Very effective," Kagome said sweatdropping. "B-But, Sango, maybe we should just tell a teacher. You might hurt hi-" She winced as Sango's fist came into contact with Miroku's gut. He retched, and the keys came flying out. Kagome caught them...covered in blood and saliva. "EEWWWW! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! Inuuuyaaashaaa, take them!" She threw them at him.

"What the Hell?" he moved out of the way and they skidded on the ground.

Miroku coughed up some blood, leaving the one 'concerned' crossdresser, one confused, yet horrified Rin, the 'couldn't-care-less-he-just-wants-the-damn-keys' Inuyasha, and the energized Sango to stare until he finished making a nice little mess on the dance floor. Wasn't it this type of things chaperones were for?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku's throat was sore, even two hours after the dance. He sounded like a dying, old man who had recently been in a fire and came out of it with damaged lungs.

Sango (Rin was tired and decided to go back to the dorms) lay on Kagome's bed. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the floor shaking their heads at Miroku.

Miroku, with his scratchy voice, said, "Stop staring at me-" He coughed.

Kagome thought for a moment, her stormy eyes staring at the ceiling, as if a post-it was taped to it. "Don't you have a speech coming up? You are Student Body President, right?"

Miroku cursed...dryly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So, let the vice prez do something. He doesn't do shit, Miroku."

Miroku tried to clear his throat and winced. "I know, but...he has stage fright."

Inuyasha dead panned him. "And Bankotsu got elected how?"

Miroku shrugged. "Beats me."

_Rap. Rap. Rap._

"Come in!" And that was when Miroku's voice died at last, for the 'in' sounded like a sick cat.

"Come in!" Sango said, since Miroku was currently flood crying.

"Kag-Kun!" Jakotsu said, arms open wide. "How are-"

The room went silent.

Jakotsu brushed some hair from his face. "Oh, Inuyasha, hey, how are you?"

Inuyasha's left eye twitched.

Kagome quickly stood and ushered Jakotsu out, shutting the door before Inuyasha took the restraining order and shoved it down the poor gay man's throat. "Jakotsu, why are you here? You know Inuyasha doesn't...uh...approve of you being here."

Jakotsu folded his arms, huffing. "Well, I didn't see you at the dance, so I came here. Besides, you're exaggerating. Inuyasha just has to get _used _to me. Once he feels comfortable around me, I can move in for the kill!"

Somehow, an image of Jakotsu laughing hysterically, knife in hand, standing over a tied-up Inuyasha entered Kagome's mind. It was quite unpleasant. "I don't think that's going to happen-"

"Aha! I knew it!" Jakotsu pointed his finger at her, mere millimeters from her nose. "You want him all for yourself! That's why you keep me away from him!"

"Wha? No! He's just my friend. I'm straight. A straight boy. I don't like him. And keep it down, they might here you."

Jakotsu wrinkled his nose. "I know, I know, you're a 'boy'." He made air quotes. "But, I don't believe you. You're blushing."

"W-Well, that was really random...and I was just starting to feel like a guy, too."

"Ooh, are you gonna become a lesbian? That would make life easier. That way we won't go for the same guys-"

"NO!" Kagome, now fed up with her gay sex-crazed, gaydar-deprived guy friend, stomped back into her dorm, slamming the door shut in his face.

She was just in time to see Sango walk toward her. Miroku feigned a yawn, stretching his arm in a very oddly twisted way to reach her derriere. He squeezed, and his painful mood seemed to brighten. Sango, however, did not appreciate feeling that joy on her rear.

"HENTAI BAKA!" With one slap, Miroku was on the floor, sighing dreamily/scratchily to him.

"Best one all night," He cooed to himself.

"Arg! **Kagome**, I'm leaving! I can't take this pervert anymore!" There was a pause. "Shit."

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked up at the same time. "Kagome?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Ah...well...Sango how could you!" She quickly hid her face in her hands, motioning with one discreet finger to come over to her. Sango obeyed and Kagome whispered, "Play along." She looked back up and stared at her best friend. "Now they know my secret! That I...I...have a girl's name!"

Inuyasha cackled. Miroku sounded like an amused sick chalkboard. Kagome, although perfectly satisfied with her name, was now having doubts. Inuyasha spoke in between laughs. "So...haha...that's why you have that lame nickname!"

"And...bwahaha...that's why you got so pissed when I asked your real name! This is blackmail material!" Miroku wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. Kagome titled her head down to hide her blush.

"Sango..." She whispered. "Leave...now. Or die."

Sango nodded. "I, uh, gotta go. I'm really sorry, Kago- Kag! Kag! I'm so sorry." She quickly retreated.

Kagome let out a long sigh. "You can stop laughing now!" They continued, but Miroku started hacking and Inuyasha made sick face. Miroku crawled to the bathroom to hack into the sink.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and laughed again. Damn she was pissed. Still...she had never seen him laugh before. He had laughed at others' expense...and this was at her expense...but it wasn't a mean laugh. It was laugh that showed something was funny...he had humor?

"I like when you laugh," Kagome said, not thinking about what she was saying. That made him stop.

"...Um...yeah, I'm going to go now." He stood and walked out, arching an eyebrow at her as he left.

SHIT! Now she freaked him out! He was going to get a restraining order and she was going to be left with The Hacker and The Gayman.

Phooey.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome! Kagome! Lemme talk to my _brother_!" I heard Souta laugh over the phone. Mom shushed him.

"Hi, honey! How are you?" Mom asked me eagerly.

"Okaa-San! I'm good," Kagome said, a smile on her face.

Her mother smiled, waving the little boy off. "I can hear it in your voice."

Miroku tried to ask whom she was talking to, and if it was Sango. Kagome grinned wider, waving the little pervert off. "Yeah, school is going well...No, no, I'm doing really good in history his year! Our teacher is a bore...But, he is!...My roommate? His name is Miroku." Miroku perked at hearing his name. Kagome mouthed, "My mother".

"How old is she?" He rasped. The dance had been last night, but Miroku's voice had only worsened.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Don't even think about it you sick- Oh, no, Okaa-san! He's perfectly nice!" Kagome couldn't tell her mother he was a pervert, for she would have to switch dorm rooms for sure. Even if he was a pervert, Kagome still liked him as a friend, and he thought she was a boy. Miroku grinned at Kagome's compliment. She stuck her tongue out at him. "No, no, no...really, the food is much better here. Who knew, eh?"

"You sound just a boy, my little Kag," Ms. Higurashi sniffed.

"Mo-om!"

"I'm sorry, honey, it's just... She dabbed her eyes. "I feel like I've lost my little girl, and gained a boy...who's...who's..." She burst into tears. "All grown up!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I have to go. Miroku needs to use the phone." Miroku, sadly, could not protest this.

"Okay, sweetheart, but, Kagome there's one thing I'm worried about."

"What?"

"You don't..._like _any of these boys, do you?"

"Okaa!" Kagome blushed and Miroku snickered. Inuyasha let himself in around that time and sat next to Miroku.

"Gomen, but, I have to know. We could get into a lot of trouble if the school finds out you're a girl. So, onegai, Kagome, onegai...don't let your hormones take over. For both our sakes."

"H-Hai."

"Good girl. Well, boy. Uh, child!"

"Sayonara!" Kagome hung up, rubbing the blush from her cheeks.

"What'd she say?" Miroku asked and coughed.

"Nothing."

"She said something embarrassing, we all already know that. What was it? It can't possibly be worse than you little secret, _Kagome_." Inuyasha laughed. It was that mean laugh again.

She threw the phone at him. On television, the person usually blocked it, laughed, and it cut to an instant noodles commercial. But, Inuyasha was out of it with laughter, and Kagome's fabulistic aim made the phone fall directly on his head.

"OW! YOU ASS!"

Instant noodles weren't going to save her now.

"GOMEN NE!" Kagome screamed and rolled over head bed, diving behind it, just as Inuyasha threw it back. The tip of it hit the wall and stayed there. It was indented into the freaking wall.

"Y-You almost decapitated me!" Kagome cried out, and poked the phone.

"Oops," the monotone voice replied.

Miroku looked pale. "I hope we don't have to pay for that."

Kagome, after much strenuous pulling, was able to release the phone from its chalky grave by the side of her bed. She looked back and locked eyes with Inuyasha. His glowing golden orbs sure as Hell weren't going to fascinate and distract her this time. Oh no, she was going get revenge. With a small cry, she leapt on him. "You jerk! I could've gotten by head chopped off!"

It was during the screaming and yelling that the school photographer knocked on the door. He winced as he heard the cussing and allowed himself in, hoping it wasn't Miroku, the very person he had come to see, creating the noise. He came upon a very disturbing sight to a young, straight boy going through puberty. Some young, feminine-looking boy was straddling that asshole Inuyasha. He held the boy's arms away from him and they were both breathing at an incredable rate, having a very deadly staring contest. It looked...very wrong.

At least the screaming had stopped...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Notice the 11th word in the last paragraph. Heh heh. Who is the photographer? We don't know yet! And we won't know...until next chapter. Maybe.

I am going to ANIME EXPO! Yay! It's in Anaheim. I'll be cosplaying as Freya on Sunday, the night of the masquerade. Is anyone going? If so, we both rock! My badge will say Miko Baka...of course. I hope everyone gets to go to a convention sometime in his or her life. It is a slice of Heaven Pie, my dears.

Anyhoo, AX will probably lengthen the update delay, but only by a week. So, let's say two weeks to be safe. I'm starting to get a plot going for this...I'm lying. It's more of short, random plots right now, until I get into-well, I won't spoil it.

Review or...I'll flood cry next chapter. I will.

...Miko/ Motoko/Fred...


	8. The Picture

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **I come with a new chapter and CYBER GIFTS! Yay! I am doing reviewer responses, and you all get measly cyber gifts. Hahah, I try.

REVEIWER RESPONSES:

**Jesusgirl883**: Hahahah, it doesn't freak me out at all. If you've ever read Fruits Basket...don't read the fanfiction. Well, there are a few good ones, but so many have Yuki/Kyou relationships...arg. I think I've read them all. It's very painful. Is the movie you speak of Sorority Boys? I'm not sure how long this story will be. I'm kind of winging it right now. Heh heh. It should be pretty long, though. Over twenty chapters, I'm sure. -Gives a barrel of radioactive lemons-

**Suaru: **Glad I could make you laugh! _Arigatou ne_ for the constant reveiws! It means so much.  
-Bows-  
-Gives pocky-

**Midnightsnow57:** I've never actually seen Immortal Rain. I'm cosplaying as Freya from Chobits, where she is sitting on the moon. And there are so many different Freya's in anime! It's a cool name. -Gives a red rose in a hand painted Inuyasha vase-

**KatanafoX: **I hope you didn't keel over from the wait. -Pokes- Uh-oh...  
-Gives life support-

**blndmnd1**: Aw, thanks so much. I've always admired those authors that can make me laugh (I rarely laugh at things too) and its such a compliment to know I am one of them to at least a few people. -Gives a giant cookie-

**Inuyashafanaticlmv**: Thank you! Everyone is making me feel so happy today! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside...of course, that could be from the heat. It's killing me. I hope you aren't dying from it wherever you are. -Gives a red portable fan with an Inuyasha sticker on the back-

**LunaTheSheikah: **No! You died! Don't dieeeee! (Fred comes up behind Miko, twitching)  
Fred: You KILLED her? (Takes out his gun and starts shooting at Miko as she does an odd dance screaming out sorry)  
-Gives Life Savers-

**Kagome M.K**: Okay! Hee hee! I did update. Seeee? (((Grin))) -Gives Issue 1 of Shoujo Beat Magazine-

**Inu Girl Demon: **Sword people? LOL. That made me laugh. Sorry to burst your wonderful soapy bubble, but I plan on making this story long. -Gives a box of Evil with instruction manual and safety guide-

**TokyoPrincess: **Ah, sorry. I'm not very good at those. I'll give it a try sometime, and it shall be humorous, believe me. Doing a serious Sess/Kag fic would make me implode. Yes...I do feel rather evil after making Miroku get hurt. Aw well. -Gives a Sess plushie hugging a Kag plushie-

**Lil mutt face grl: **Nope! Not him! Good guess though! Actually one of the reveiwers did guess it. Who is it? We'll find out! But, as I am writing this, the chapter is not completed, so I dunno if you'll find out yet. Eheh. -Gives a digital camera and a Kagome with her arrow plushie-

**Inuyashas-trufan: **Second time reading this? (((Beams))) Arigatou ne (Thank you very much)! And don't kick yourself. I always forget to reveiw stories...and then I have to go back a week later and reveiw.  
-Gives a first aid kit for the newly aquired bruise and a stick of chocolate pocky-

**anime-lover-forever-2007: **Did I hurrey?...I didn't, huh. GOMEN! (SORRY!) -Gives an apology card with pretty Inuyasha stickers-

**XPiNkLiPs92X: **Wow! Thanks so much! (((Blush))). And in caps lock, too! Hahah. One of your guesses for the photographer was right! I shall tell you that much. -Gives an imitation rosary from Inuyasha and the human Inuyasha figurine convention exclusive from last year-

**Lil-epad: **I like your username. Its pretty...and relates to the internet. Maybe that was unintetional. And I am going to have lots of fun when Miroku finds out. -Gives a strawberry scented candle and volume 16 of Inuyasha.-

**Lady-Crymsyn:** Arigatou (Thank you), Crymsyn-San! (((Peace sign))) -Gives marmalade and a massive Kirara plushie-

**Ellen: **Thank you! And it seems everyone is very anxious to have Miroku and Inu find out Kagome is a girl. I shall try to keep the chapters going strong (((salutes))). -Gives the Puffy AmiYumi CD called Nice-

**Inuyashasgirl1517: **I apologize for the freakishly long update once again, and thank you for the compliment mucho! -Gives a glowing ice cube that can forsee the future-

**Cuddly-111: **Aw, thank you. I always love hearing that I made people laugh. Afterall, it's not healthy unless you laugh at least twenty-four times a day or more (((Nods knowingly))). -Gives some red watermelon-scented tissues and a Shikon jewl keychain-

**Neya: **Ah, yes...Inuyasha and his violent tendancies. I am purposely delaying them finding out. You'll see why in the author's note at the end. Much thank yous for the reveiw, and as for the photograph...well...eh...-Gives a shiny wand and new Inuyasha episodes to distract-

**angela: **Everyone will find out eventually, honest. And, your idea is one of the final three I was thinking of using since I started the story. Great minds think alike...hahah. -Gives two tubs of cool whip and a Pinky Street figurine.-

Arigatou ne, minna-san! (Thank you very much everyone!)))

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Chapter 8- _The Picture**

Miroku looked up as the boy walked in. Oh, dear...it was him. Well, that was Miroku's calm, mental, understatement talking. It was more like "Holy, shit".

Inuyasha and Kagome both looked up as well, the anger still apparent on their faces. "WHA-...oh."

The camera slowly, as if slow motion on a horror film, made its way to the boy's eye. Why was everyone just staring? _ Move Inuyasha! _Inuyasha tried to will himself, but the whole thing was just so surreal. The asshole on top of him should move! Wait... On top...of Hi... Oh fuck.

The camera snapped and a flash was heard. That brought everyone out of the daze. The school photographer made his quick escape while everyone was blinded. He turned and ran from the room, shutting the door behind him swiftly.

There was a long silence. Yes, very long indeed. Kagome re-gathered her thoughts and slowly rolled off the stunned Inuyasha. At last, the great silence was ended.

"KAAAAAG!" Inuyasha roared.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kagome chant continued as Inuyasha raged.

"What kind of fucking moron jumps somebody and then just stares when a camera is pointed at them?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sor- Wait, excuse me? YOU just stared, too!"

"You were on me!"

"Aw, tough Inuyasha couldn't move his wittle self?"

Miroku sweat dropped as the two began a heated battle of whom was at fault.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" And Kagome screamed as Inuyasha aimed for her throat. "Murderer! Help! He's trying to kill me!" Kagome crawled away.

"Everyone's' going to think we're gay lovers and that I'M the submissive one!" Inuyasha knew better than to pounce again. He sat on Miroku's bed indignity.

"Haha! I dominate you! And... Wait, everyone?"

"He's the school photographer, idiot."

"The school photo-...oh...well, crap."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "I'll never hear the end of this. This is going to follow me throughout the rest of high school and college."

"And me, you selfish prick!"

"Maybe he won't show the pictures. I'm sure you could buy them back with your money, Inuyasha," Miroku's recovering voice piped up. He now sounded only very old. Needless to say, his lady friends had been less frequent since the key incident.

"I'm not giving that asshole Naraku any of my money!" Inuyasha slammed his fit down the nightstand by the bed. "Besides, its not like I'm going ask my father for-"

"Na...ra...ku?" Kagome hesitantly said. "That's his name? ARG! It sounds evil! We're doomed! People with evil sounding names always end up being evil!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha stuck up his nose. "It would make sense, seeing as how Kag is a stupid name, and you yourself are an idiot."

Kagome threw a pillow. "Inuyasha, you have to buy back that picture! Please!" Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha and attached herself to his leg. "Please! It's bad enough I look like a girl!" _What am I talking about? Why should I care? They're just a school of moronic guys._

"Get off me," Inuyasha wriggled from her grasp and sighed. "Its not like I want that picture all over school. Alright, let's go reason with him." Inuyasha stood up and shoved Miroku out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"HEY!" Miroku cried out as the door was slammed in his face. He knocked on his own dorm room. "Inuyasha? You can't just send me out. I'm not the one with my reputation at stake here!" He paused, and got no answer. His voice became softer. "Kag, open the door for your roommate!" Still no answer from the two 'boys' inside. "Kag...?"

"GO!" Inuyasha and Kagome raged and Miroku ran off. The photographer had come because of Miroku in the first place, afterall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In class, Kagome was paranoid. That's an understatement. She was sweating and having a mild seizure. No one knew yet, so that was good. Yes, everyone was just fine. Just fine. It was fine, fine, fine, fi-

"Kag-San, you broke your pencil," Houjo commented. Kagome jumped in her seat, the two halves of the abused pencil falling to the ground.

"O-Oh, oops," Kagome gulped. Stupid Houju...stupid Inuyasha...stupid Miroku...stupid Naraku and his even stupider camera...stupid school! Why was she at a boy's school anyway? She wasn't gay, and having a picture of her on top of a cute, popular guy like Inuyasha usually would have made her smirk at all the jealous glances from her hated enemies.

Okay, Kagome, it's time to stop your creepy thoughts before they lead you straight for a gender-revealing train wreck. She was still a girl, so it was okay to find Inuyasha attractive. It wasn't as if she liked him for his personality, or liked him at ALL for that matter! She certainly did not! Hah! It was almost comical to think about something as stupid as that. Her thoughts were filled with nervous laughter as she pushed the disturbing thought of actually liking Inuyasha out of her head.

Houjo picked up the pieces and put them back on Kagome's desk. "Here." He then put tape on her desk. "You can fix it with this."

Kagome looked down at the two halves and the tape. Her brows furrowed. Houjo actually had a brain? "Oh...thank you, Houjo." Oh, just fabulous! Now she felt bad for being rude to Houjo! Even if he had stalked her...but that wasn't the point! It wasn't like it was murderous stalking. It was even sort of...cute...even if that's an oxymoron. If she had let go of being so stubborn, she might have seen that! He did have a cute smile. Yes, Houjo was defiantly a good guy to fall for! Not Inuyasha!

It was settled. After this year was over, she was going to go back to her all girls' school. Houjo was stalker-ish enough to wait...right? She couldn't expect that. _I'm not anything special. He'll find someone better than me, and prettier than me to follow around. I'm a moron. But, I'll find someone who likes me for the average, cross-dressing girl that I am! _Those last few words brought on a flood cry.

"Excuse me, Kag-San?" Houjo tapped her shoulder. Their math teacher was droning on monotonously, not even noticing that over half the class was talking and throwing things. Weren't Japanese schools supposed to have more behaved students!

"Ne?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Your name is Higurashi, right?"

"Hai."

"Are you of any relation to Higurashi Kagome?"

Kagome's mouth fell open. He was asking about her? WHY! He still hadn't moved on? _Just remember, Kagome, it's cute, not creepy. Cute, cute, cute..._

**_If it were cute, you wouldn't have to try and convince yourself._**

_Oh, shut up!_

"Ah...she'smysister!" Kagome rushed out. Damn it, that conflicted with what she told Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Really? She is?" Holy crap is eyes were sparkling.

"Um, yes. Yes. She's my twin sister." Keep the lies coming, girl, just keep 'em coming...

"I thought you looked like her. You have the same eyes...even the same face." Houjo now stared at her intently and she covered her face. Luckily, the bell rang and she quickly left.

Okay...she didn't exactly like Houjo. At all. But...he was wonderfully distracting. He was nice.

Like she gave a crap about him being _nice_...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou were already eating rather solemnly when Kagome arrived and sat. Well, Shippou was currently laughing hysterically and Inuyasha's predicament.

"Oh, be quiet, Shippou," Kagome finally snapped. He was laughing at her, too!

"Sorry, Kag," Shippou wiped his eyes. "It's just so funny!"

Shippou was still adorable, so Kagome quickly smiled. "It's okay, Shippou. If it had happened to you, I would laugh even harder than you."

There was venom hidden in that, Shippou was sure of it. He swallowed began eating quietly. Inuyasha glared at him. "You shut up when he tells you to..." Shippou stuck out his tongue.

"At least Kag doesn't pound me!"

"It's not my fault you're a weak little kid."

"Hey! I'm strong enough to-"

"HOW WAS MATH, KAG!" Miroku practically screamed (although it sounded like a 50 foot cat trying to rid his throat of a hairball) and the two feuding boys silenced, but continued their glares.

"It was stressful," Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was waiting for the class to start laughing at me. I think I had a nightmare last night about it."

"Geeze...you are paranoid," Inuyasha mumbled. "I'll just kick his ass and make him shut up."

"Inuyasha, some things can be solved without violence, despite your belief," Miroku said calmly.

"Keh."

Kagome rolled her eyes at another food fight started. Last week there had been three. Inuyasha ducked as a pot sticker flew his way. He continued eating calmly. There had never been food fights at her girls' school. A girl had gotten food dumped on her once or twice by some other bitch, but no full-blown fights. Kagome found these fights amusing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ending Note**:Okay, nearly everyone has been asking for the unveiling of Kagome's true sex. Be patient! It will happen, honest. Just trust me on this. Thank you for the suggestions. I'm very happy that you took time to actually think to review and give me your thoughts. I'm very grateful, but I will not have others find out Kagome's true sex for a while. Well, there is someone else I was thinking of letting find out soon, but Inuyasha and Miroku will not. Give it time.

Did anyone go to Anime Expo in Anaheim July 4th weekend? If you live in the U.S., Happy belated Fourth Of July!

Please review! Thank you! (Hah, I rhymed!)

**Miko/Fred**


	9. The Plot

**Author's Note: **Okay, I never knew the damage of cyber gifts. My Goodness, I won't be doing those again. Sorry if some of you felt yours weren't up to par. They were simply something a little different, and there's no need to get frustrated over them. But, you're very, very, uber welcome to those who enjoyed them (peace sign). I tried to make them all different.

**REVEIWER RESPONSES:**

Gomen, but I was already so slow on this chapter to begin with, and I simply didn't have the time to complete reviewer responses. I did, however, read all of them, and I have what I want to say in my mind. Please, forgive me, and I will respond to all reviews for this chapter, next chapter. So sorry for slacking! Butm THANK YOU to every single reviewer. You all rock!

**_Chapter 9- _The Plot**

It had been two days; two horrifically long days for Inuyasha and Kagome. Naraku had not set any demands, nor had they seen him. The picture, wherever its whereabouts were, was hidden deep inside the school. Needless to say, Naraku was on Inuyasha's hit list. How could a school photographer be so hard to find?

Kagome had split the problem to Sango, who laughed at her for five minutes straight before agreeing it was indeed a serious matter.

"But, Kagome, why do you care so much? They're just a bunch of boys," Sango had said, her laughter long since dying.

"I know! But, if I have to go to school here, I don't want to suffer...isn't that why I left our school?"

"True, true," Sango nodded over the phone. Kagome got the impression that she had other things on her mind.

"Sango, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"No, nothing, really," Sango stated, too quickly for Kagome's keen senses.

"Sango, don't lie to me! I know something is wrong! We're best friends, how can you not tell me?"

"Please, Kagome-Chan," Sango nearly whined. She was obviously quite peeved about something. Kagome knew better than to push her best friend. She would tell her in time. She had to, right?

"Okay." The door opened and Miroku walked in.

"KAG! I have an idea!" He shouted, his finger waving in the air triumphantly.

"Miroku, can't you see I'm the phone?" Kagome snapped.

"Geese, I have a plan to help you and you treat me like this-"

Sango quickly said, "It's alright, Kagome, I'll go-"

"No, Sango, just ignore him!"

"Sango, my sweet, how are you?" Miroku shouted into the phone. Kagome rubbed her offended ear and pushed him back onto his own bed. He pouted at her.

"Talk to you later, Kag-kun!" Sango chirped and hung up.

Kagome sighed and put the phone back on the receiver, turning to glare at Miroku. "I haven't talked to her in two days, and you made her leave!"

"You shouldn't be so dependant, girls don't like that," Miroku advised.

"Uh! Me? I am not dependent, she's my best friend-"

"You know what they say: A girl and a guy can't remain just friends forever. Sooner or later, one of them will start to feel something for the other-"

"Ew! That's gross!" Kagome put her hands over her ears. "Don't say something like that! I can't even look at Sango like that!"

"Why not?" Miroku raised his eyebrows. "She's gorgeous." Kagome bowed her head, then slowly brought it to look at Miroku, a sickening grin on her face. That grin was enough to make anyone nervous. "Kag?"

"You like her!" Kagome pointed a finger accusingly.

Miroku let out a sigh. "Kag, in case you haven't noticed, I 'like' a lot of girls."

Kagome huffed. "You're such a perv."

"And you're so innocent. I bet you're still a virgin."

Kagome's head whipped up to stare at him. "You-You-You're not...not a..."

Miroku matched Kagome's sickening grin (which had diminished by now); "I'm just kidding."

Kagome sighed, a light blush on her face for falling for such tricks. "You had have so many girls in here, though."

Miroku lay back on his bed, hands behind his head. "Yeah, but, I stop right before that."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you know, the hentai has morals." She scooted over to the side of her bed. "So, what is your plan to help me?"

"Naraku has a thing with dances."

"Dances?"

"Yeah. He photographs dances a lot. I'm the school president, I know these things."

"So, Inuyasha and I can go to the dance and Inuyasha can beat him into getting the photo back."

"Exactly...sort of," Miroku sat up now and scratched the back of his neck. "There's...something else..."

"Oh?" Kagome frowned. "What, Miroku? I know I'm not going to like it."

"Well, you already have a girlish face, so..."

"MIROKU!"

"C'mon, Kag! Naraku will get suspicious if you're both there. You can go as Inuyasha's date! You can rent a dress or something!"

"Miroku, forget it! Besides, Inuyasha will never agree." _I wouldn't even know how to act as a girl around Inuyasha. I'm so used to being his friend...and I'm so used to being a guy around people now. I'm too embarrassed to be a girl again._

"I know he won't agree, which is why we'll tell him a little, itty, bitty white lie."

Kagome dead panned him. "..."

"You are Kag's sister, Kagami! See how it sounds like Kagome?" Miroku looked quite proud of himself.

"I don't even HAVE a sister!"

" Well, you have one now! Agree?"

"..."

"I'm doing this for you! Think of that picture, Kag. You straddling Inuyasha, staring down into his eyes, sharing a seemingly passionate moment...on the front of the school newspaper. Oh, the teasing-"

"OKAY FINE SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air, then turned cold. "And don't hurt Sango, understand? If you can't be exclusive, then don't pull her in."

Kag looked so deadly serious, Miroku almost considered agreeing honestly. Almost. "Of course!" She smiled brightly.

Its funny, Kagome mused. Weeks ago, his smile had made her feel giddy. After all, Miroku was incredibly good-looking and she was only female. But now, she just looked at him as though Rin or Sango was smiling. Kagome sighed. She was getting quite used to her life as a boy. The scariest part for her to admit was...it wasn't half damn bad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even with the lie Miroku oh-so dramticly (but with great skill) told him, Inuyasha was not quick to say yes.

Kagome didn't like lying to people. As Miroku spoke, she stared at the ceiling, bonded with the wall, said hello to the flooring, got aquatinted with her uneaten food, and came to appreciate the gum underneath the table.

"I thought you're sister was Rin," Inuyasha said gruffly, meeting Kagome's eye. It was lunchtime and Inuyasha wanted to eat his food.

"Oh, well, I...she's _like _a sister to me is what I said. My real sister...is Kagome, I mean Kagami!"

Inuyasha glared at her. Kagome glared back.

"She's a ditz, isn't she?"

"Hey! She is not!"

"How old is she?"

"Same age. Why does it matter?"

"Good lord, you're twins? This is going to be a nightmare."

Kagome looked away, fuming and blushing. _I'm not that bad._

"Whatever, I'll do it."

Kagome sighed in relief. But, she still had one issue. _How do I act like a girl again!_ It had been about two months since Kagome had been a girl. She hadn't forgotten how to act what was natural for a girl in such a short amount of time, right? It was going to be ackward. She would have to act like she didn't know him. It was going to be difficult, too.

"When is the dance?" Inuyasha spat disdainfully. Oh, he was pissed.

"Two weeks, my friend!" Miroku said happily.

"Joy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At last, Friday classes came to a close, and the weekend basically began.

Kagome was talking to Sango, giggling at something she said, when Miroku and Inuyasha entered.

"He talks on the phone a like a girl," Inuyasha made a disgusted face as Kagome's legs swung back and forth as she stifled her laughter.

"And I heard that, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, too amused by Sango to be angry when she said it.

"Kag, we've decided, since we care-" Miroku began.

"By we, he means himself," Inuyasha interrupted.

"-That we need to get you into a club immediately!" Miroku finished, giving Inuyasha a look.

"I'm not that big on dancing-" Kagome lied. She loved to dance, but not as a boy. Maybe she could settle for a gay club with Jakotsu...

"No, Kagome, not that kind of club. I meant a school club, so you can graduate!"

"Or else you'll have to stay here another year with Shippou," Inuyasha added, still trying to look as if he couldn't care less.

"Oh, okay," Kagome nodded. "You're right!"

Miroku nodded his head over at her. "Most clubs are beginning around now. Inuyasha and I are going to Tsubasa, so you should check out the other clubs. Preferably, one that won't make me embarrassed to sit with you at lunch!" Miroku's voice was full of confidence in her as he left the room.

"Alright, Miroku, I will!" Kagome said dutifully as he walked away.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he followed his friend. "He always listens to you. It's sickening." Miroku merely laughed. Despite Kag's...oddities...he was a good friend.

Kagome fixed her hair (no longer weeping overtime she saw how her lovely raven strands had been murdered and hacked up brutally) and ran down the stairs of the dorm, looking in different rooms at the different clubs.

Art club? Kagome thought about her most recent experience with paint. She saw a large black blob on her school uniform and Sango laughing at her hysterically. Forget Art club.

Pottery club? She already had it for class, and it wasn't so bad. She saw Jakotsu inside! She was about to turn the knob, but then she happened to notice the other boys. The total I.Q. of that room, excluding the surprisingly intelligent Jakotsu, looked to be around 16. It was odd...the girls' pottery class was quite enjoyable and full of bright girls. Pottery was kicked to the curb.

Soon after ruling out pottery and art, other random clubs followed. Kagome decided that her only chance at graduating on time was to see the outside sports clubs. She saw the Tsubasa Club in the distance. She willed herself not to look, or she might stare at Inuyasha for a bit too long again. She continued walking, considering the volleyball club, when something whizzed past her. Kagome let out a small shriek of surprise and heard someone sigh in frustration.

"Watch where you're going," the boy warned heatedly.

Kagome realized that the 'whizzing thing' was an arrow. A group of ten or so boys stood, looking annoyed with her. Kagome cleared her throat and said bravely, "Watch where you point that thing!"

"Look, asshole, its not so easy to aim, especially when some idiot comes flying out in front of you just as you aim!" He looked nervous. Perhaps he was new to the sport, Kagome thought. Now she felt a bit bad. It was her fault after all.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized.

The boy sighed in relief, obviously not wanting conflict. "Its okay. What club are you looking for? You seem lost."

"I'm...actually looking to join."

"How good is your hand-eye coordination?"

Kagome grinned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome, newest member of the Arrow And Bow Club (once joined, she insisted that they change the name as soon as possible), walked down the halls of her dorm with a bounce in her step. She saw white hair ahead and grinned. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, guess what?" Kagome shouted happily. The boy turned and his amber eyes tore into hers and...damn, that sure as Hell was NOT Inuyasha. "Uh...I-I'm sorry, I thought..."

The boy, more of a man in Kagome's opinion, turned back around and continued walking, glancing behind at her, as if uncertain about her. His eyes were emotionless, a perfect match for his face. He and Inuyasha MUST be related.

Kagome gulped. He was beautiful. Literally. She couldn't say handsome, for he was just too elegant. Why hadn't Inuyasha mentioned him? The hair and the eye color were identical. Inuyasha was tanner, rougher, and defiantly wore his emotions better, but there was no doubt he was related to this new stranger.

Kagome hopped off her bed, turning off her Puffy AmiYumi CD (if she was caught with it she knew she would never hear the end of the laughter) and grinned as Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.

"Inuyasha, do you have a relative at this school?" It was an innocent enough question.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. "Where the Hell did that come from?"

"I saw this guy...he had your hair and your eyes-"

"Sesshoumaru," Miroku said simply. "He's Inuyasha's half-brother."

"Inuyasha, you have a brother?" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "That's-"

"He's an asshole, okay?" Inuyasha snapped, seeming rather touchy when speaking of him.

"He's also a senior. Guys really look up to him, but he could care less. He's withdrawn his nomination for class president every year in a row," Miroku said.

"Which is why you got it," Inuyasha added.

"He looked so...stoic," Kagome said, catching herself before saying 'gorgeous'.

"He is," Inuyasha mumbled. "...The self-centered prick."

Kagome frowned. Why did Inuyasha not like his brother? Sure he looked...uncaring? Insensitive? Porcelain doll?

"We have three days off of school on Christmas Eve, Christmas, and the day after," Miroku suddenly announced, sitting on his bed.

"Miroku, that's over a month away," Kagome dead panned him.

"What are you plotting this time?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku feigned pain.

"Inuyasha," He said with mock hurt, "I thought you enjoyed our trips during Christmas!"

"You sure as Hell know I don't!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Kagome blinked innocently, not understanding. "What trips?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Miroku faithfully ignored Inuyasha. "Inuyasha and I have been friends since we were in diapers. Well, actually, I was already wearing pull-ups, but Inuyasha was quite attached to his di-OW!" Miroku rubbed his bruised head as Inuyasha fumed behind him. "We'll save that for another story...eh heh...anyway, as soon as I was able to drive, at age thirteen-"

"Isn't that illegal?" Kagome asked.

"It's Miroku." Inuyasha stated, as if that would explain everything.

"-Inuyasha and myself took trips at Christmas!"

"How nice!" Kagome smiled.

"He dragged and threatened me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"And this year, you and Sango can join our motley crew!" Miroku finished happily.

"..." Kagome blinked.

"..." Inuyasha's left eye twitched ever so slightly.

"How fun!" Kagome burst out and she and Miroku danced around the room, Inuyasha's eyes still doing the unmistakable dance of surprise mixed with annoyance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ending Note:** This chapter's name has double meaning. One, is for Miroku plotting. He actually plots throughout the chapter. Interesting. The title also stands for the fact that I now have a decent plot to go on! Hoorah for Miko-Chan!

Once again, I apologize immensely for the obscenely grotesque period of scare updates. Notice how I use big words to seem more formal. It seems that I now have numerous plots to go on, thanks to this chapter. Arg, I have so much I want/need to do...and not enough time to do it. Oh, well. (Cracks knuckles) I had better start typing up a way to do them!

Please review, and thank you!

-Miko


	10. The Grope

**DISCLAIMER: **I have never owned Inuyasha, nor will I ever own it.

**Author's Note: **My sister is getting married, and she wants me to do some graphic art on a piece of paper for her forties themed wedding. Hah. I wish I was a guy so I could wear the zuit suites!

Anyway, I know this update has been horribly long, but I am also writing two independent novels and I'm a lazy, writers' block-infested person. So, here is the new chapter at long last. It's currently 1:12 am. W00t. I'm pulling an all-nighter. Hah hah. I finished this (reviewer responses and all) in one night. Go me. School is starting, so expect me to lazy more often. I am sorry, though. Hopefully, the juices will flow for freely with my mind being forced to think come this Monday.

**REVEIWER RESPONSES:**

Suaru: Aw, thank you! And, I am glad I'm forgiven. (((Sweatdrop))). I managed to do this chapter all in one night. Hah hah. I hope this is good enough to be forgiven again if I manage another spaceout.

Ryoko Ao Midori: Ah! I love the Midori part of your name. I had a character in a roleplay named Midori. She died. Right, back on subject. Here's more! Sorry! Eh heh.

Pyrostrykes: No! Don't cry! (((Sob))) I've failed as a human being! Just kidding. But, really, I am sorry. This was an unfairly long absense of update.

Bobalina: You'll see! And if not this chapter, then next chapter. Miroku probably won't comment much this chapter. Eh heh. And arigatou ne (thank you)!

Inuyasha'sChic: You and me both. And thank you mucho.

Jada: Aw, thank you! How nicely...uhm...nice! (((Peace sign)))

KatanaFoX: Yes, she does. Poor Kagome. And I didn't update sooner. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reveiw!

Angela: I can't ruin the story like that! I'm one of those people who would scold my friends for skipping around and reading manga 5 before even reading manga 3 of an anime. And, she didn't forget, she's just uncomfortable about it again. Hse's becoming a little more secure as a guy. Thanks for the reveiw!

Lady-Crymsyn: I actually never planned to make him find out Kagome is a girl. Or at least, not before most everyone else does. You'll see my reasoning later. I'm actually a fan of Sess/Rin. Although, I do have to agree, it is odd sometimes.

Fire: Thanks, I'm glad! And I do tend to make short chapters, though.

XpiNkLiPS92X: You're caps lock but be feeling abused. (((Sweatdrop))). Hah hah. Glad to know my weirdo gifst thing wasn't a total loss. Thanks for the reveiws. (((Huggle)))

Neya: Yes, it would seem to be hard to do. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. Thanks for reveiwing!

Sacchirine-Ish (NLO): Love is a strong word. Thank you! (((Glomp)))

Crazy-Destiny: I know, I'm sorry! Its difficult to move them along when she's a guy! However, for her it is starting to move. (((Sweatdrop)))

Inugrldemon: Kagome uses bows, so I had her join the archery club. Thanks for the reveiws!

Kagome M.K: No! I refuse! Just kidding. Sorry about the wait. But, muchas gracious for the reveiw. (((Thumbs up)))

Anime-lover-forver2007: I guess you kinda had to wait. Eh heh. Gomen. And uhm...here's a robotic Sess for you instead! (((Huggle)))

LunaTheSheikah: You know Sess looks like a doll. Dude, he's like a sex toy! Only without the sex! Bwahaha! Oh, and when you read your myspace comment, don't slaughter me for the repetitive idea! Mucho love. (((glomp-ness)))

Cuddly-111: My thoughts exactly! I relized, ti was about time she joined one. Thanks mucho for the reveiw! Sorry about the freakish wait. (((Sigh))) Its not like I have a life or anything...(((hides in her corner with her fanfictiona nd her computer))). Just kidding.

I am aware this chapter name is semi-creepy and rather random.

**_Chapter 10- _The Grope**

Kagome truly had taken a great interest in their vacation during Christmas. Of course, she still had to propose the idea to her mother and grandfather. It wasn't like anything could happen, for she was a boy after all. And she sure wasn't going to coy up to Sango...if Sango even agreed to go. She couldn't leave Kagome, her best friend, with two real boys, right? Right!

Then, there was the matter of the dance. Kagome was extremely nervous, but also excited. She was going to get to dance. She was going to get to dance with Inuyasha. She was going to get to dance with Inuyasha _as a girl_. Miroku, being the only one who would know who she truly is, would never let her live it down. Ever.

"Whaaaaa!" Sango shrieked. She, Kagome, and Miroku were walking in the mall (much to Sango's dismay).

Miroku grinned. "Poor Kag, you really have no dignity."

"Shut up, Miroku. It was your sick idea. Maybe you want to see me as a girl, ne, Miroku-_chan_?"

Miroku glared as Sango stifled her laughter.

"Just go find a dress, _Kagami-Chan_," Miroku sneered. Kagome huffed, took Sango's hand and began walking ahead. She looked back to wink at Miroku, who was gazing at their locked hands. Sango, at first, thought nothing of it, but when old ladies began to giggle and talk about young love, she nudged Kagome. They both laughed and kept walking, with a silently fuming Miroku behind them.

"There's a nice dress," Miroku pointed to freakishly fluffy pink, filled-with bows and lace dress and snickered.

"Hmm...a bit fancy. I'm not really a pink type of person..." Kagome said thoughtfully.

Miroku looked at her incredulously.

Kagome sweatdropped. "I mean, I would never wear that! Geeze, I was just joking with you. Be nice! Can't we at least get a darker color or something? Ah hahahahah!"

Sango shook her head, kicking Miroku as he sidled up to her. "Don't even think about it, lech."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, at least its a nice dress," Kagome hummed happily as Miroku drove them back to their dorm. Sango had just been dropped off at her school (Kagome nearly jumped out of the car with her).

"You need help," Miroku mumbled.

"That's funny coming from you. You're never going to have a stable relationship if you grab every ass you see."

"Who says I want a stable relationship?" Kagome was about to snap at him, but he looked so serious, focusing on the road. He almost looked angry; maybe even thoughtful. She closed her mouth, swallowed her snide remark and hugged the box holding her dress closer to herself. It had suddenly gotten very cold in the car. He had said something so shallow, why couldn't she say anything back?

"You got silent all of a sudden," Miroku remarked.

Kagome looked over and face faulted. She dumbfounded to see Miroku looking his usual, perky self with cherry blossoms practically floating around him. "Arg, and to think I took you seriously for a second!"

Miroku blinked innocently. "Huh?"

"Nothing." Kagome folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome, new member of the newly named Archery Club, was quite content with her club choice. She found herself practicing outside the club. She'd seen the boys a few times, and they waved kindly at her. She learned that one of the boys was Banketsu, whom had been forced to present Miroku's speech when he sounded like a puking cat. He did seem to have a temper; Kagome noticed when he was yelling at someone during lunch. Kagome was just returning from a spur of the moment practice, (the day after buying her dress), when she noticed Kikyo walking through the dorm.

"Ki-" Kagome began, then remembered that Kikyo didn't know who she was. Damn Kagome for being so friendly!

Kikyo looked over in a bored way and Kagome whipped her head around to examine the other boys in the hall. "Kim! Hi!" She ran over to the boy she hardly knew in her math class. He looked at her oddly.

Kikyo continued walking, glancing back at her.

"What is i-"

"Nice talking to you! Bye Kim-san!" Kagome walked off.

_I wonder why Kikyo was here. I've never seen her come here before. Maybe she has a brother. But I don't know anyone with that weird last name,_ Kagome thought absently to herself as she turned the knob to walk into her room. She opened it and ran into Inuyasha. "Inu-"

"Sorry, Kag," He mumbled half-heartedly and continued walking. Kagome stared after him.

"He's off to meet someone, since you look so interested," Miroku added, doing some of his homework.

"Oh...and I wasn't interested."

"Whatever."

"I wasn't!"

"Am I arguing the matter?"

"You have that tone!"

"What tone?"

"That...That mocking tone!" Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him.

"How's Sango?" Miroku quickly changed the subject.

"She's fine!" Kagome all but yelled, annoyed.

"Mm," And he continued writing.

"How's your 5 lady friends you've brought in the three weeks?" Kagome sneered.

"I don't know," Miroku said, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Mm," Kagome mimicked and got her own homework out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm so happy!" Kagome said for the 24th time that day. Sango counted. "But I'm nervous." And she'd said that 26 times. Or was it 27? Let's see, once after Miroku dropped her off at Sango's dorm, and then again when Kagome hugged Sango, then she said it when Rin walked in...

"Kagome-Chan, you sure are excited to be a girl again," Rin giggled.

"I hope I don't act too much like Kag when I'm around Inuyasha," Kagome mused aloud.

"I think Kagome's just excited to be with Inuyasha as a girl," Sango teased. Before Kagome could object, she added, "And quite making Kag sound like some other person. You are Kag, Kagome."

"No, I'm not. I'm Kagome. Kag is a guy."

"Aw, you're like a he-she!"

"A what?"

"A shim!"

"WHAT!"

"You know, a she-man. A he-woman. A-"

"I get it, Sango, that was a rhetorical 'what'!" Kagome snapped. "And don't call me that!"

"_Kag_, just get that wig on already so we can see our friend, Kagome again."

"Yeah, I've missed her," Rin smiled at including herself in the joke.

"_Guuu-uuuys_! I am Kagome! Look, here's something girlish: I wonder what new shoujo manga is in this week. I love Fruits Basket! Aha!" Kagome finished with a peace sign a girlish wink. Sango and Rin laughed at her. Kagome hastily put on the wig.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku was quite bored waiting for Kag/Kagami in his car; that poor guy. Sango and Rin were probably making him put on tons of make-up. However, Miroku found himself laughing hysterically and pounding the steering wheel, making the horn honk, as he mourned for his friends. Perhaps he was at the denial stage of mourning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome, why are you taking so long, hurry up!" Sango pounded on the bathroom door.

"Be quiet and let me back in the joy of applying make-up!" Kagome snapped back.

"You'd better speed that up or you'll be basking in the joy I will have when I stick my foot up your-" Sango was cut off by the door opening. Sango lost all her annoyance. "You look beautiful, Kagome!" Her eyes were practically sparkling. "It's so nice to see you as you again!"

Kagome was wearing a red dress that ended just above her knees with a small slit on the side. It was fitting on top, but flared below the waist. She wore little jewelry, and a surprisingly small amount of make-up, considering the time it took to apply it. Obviously, she was basking in slow motion.

Rin clapped. "Kagome-Chan, you look amazing!"

Kagome smiled weakly. "...Thanks."

"What's wrong?" Rin cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing," Kagome shrugged. "I just feel uncomfortable. It's like the first time I wore the boys' uniform."

"Aw, little Kag is still in there," Sango teased, earning a glare from Kagome. "Miroku is waiting. Good thing he thinks you're a guy or he would be hitting on you."

The idea made Kagome turn green. Normally, she would have been flattered, but...she was becoming too genderless when it came to her new guy friends. She sighed, said good-bye and left as her two friends wished her luck.

Miroku was going to have to drag Kag out of there. As a good friend of Kag's, he felt it was his responsibility to save his friend from the two teenage girls. They were undoubtedly torturing him, and Miroku knew he was the only one able to- Hey! A hot chick walking his way!

Kag could last a few more minutes. Miroku wasn't hearing any screams of desperation yet.

Kagome fumbled with her bracelet. The lock on it had come undone. Why were bracelets so difficult? The stupid little circle refused to fit in the holy crap why was someone rubbing her ass?

No. It couldn't be.

"Why, hello, my lovely lady, I couldn't help but notice you were alone on such a fine- GOOD LORD ABOVE...KAG!"

Kagome screamed.

Miroku screamed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Maybe I should sit in the back, in case you get anymore _urges_," Kagome was blushing. Still, she couldn't help teasing him. That was her 8th wisecrack since the 'behind incident'. It was only a two-minute walk to Miroku's car.

Miroku was still horrified. He twitched. "Enough, already! Just forget it ever happened!"

Kagome pretended to sob into her hands. "I don't want to become a booty call for you like your other girls!"

"Be quiet!" Miroku was blushing all the way to his ears.

Kagome had to admit she was horrified at first, and still was. But, this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"You don't speak to someone you just groped like that," Kagome scolded him. He growled.

"Get in the car...NOW. _Kag_."

"It's _Kagami_, _Miroku-kun_," Kagome spat back and took shotgun.

They drove in silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

"Was my butt firm? I've been working out lately-"

"AAAAARRRRGGG!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you have it! I hope it was okay. I started around 11:50 pm. Eh heh. Anyway, I do start school this Monday as I have stated. So, don't expect me to be super fast as I started 9 chapters ago. THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews. They mean a lot. You guys are awesome! (((Throws cherry blossom petals on everyone))). I'm going to go chat on a Bleach website until the sun comes up, now. Please review! Thank you!

No rhyme was intended.

Miko-Chan


	11. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. I am simply a lowly fanfiction writer. ((Bow))

Author's Note:...((ahem)) Yes, well...GO AHEAD! Throw your rocks! Grab your pitchforks! I wait you!

But, I am terribly sorry about the long, long long, long (etc.) wait. Lots of useless junk happened, but I could've written from scratch, I just didn't want to. I wasted away at the computer, doing none of my writing. And the Writer's Block simply won't leave!

I have managed, however, to finish this...obviously, since you are reading it...of course, you may have just skipped this whole speech, said 'to hell with her' and read the actual chapter. Don't worry, I would've done the same thing. ((wink))

A large reason it has taken so long is because **_I am no longer such a huge fan of Inuyasha_**, I'm more of a Naruto-Bleach-other random anime kinda girl now. However, my lack of interest shan't stop me from finishing this story, since I've managed to get a nice plot going, made the characters my own, and your reviews mean SO SO MUCH! I am forever grateful! I mean, over 200! Arigatou neeee! 

Enjoy.

**Words You'll Want To Know:**

_Urusai- _shut up

And the words from previous chapters!

**Chapter 11- The Dance**

"Kag."

Fiddle fiddle.

"Kag."

Chew chew.

"Kaaaag..."

Twiddle. Twiddle.

"KAG!"

Fiddle. "Huh? What?"

"Stop with fiddling. It's making me nervous."

"I'm in a dress. IN. A. DRESS. I will fiddle to my heart's content, so shut it!" Kagome hissed and slumped against the car seat, chewing on her freshly painted, sparkly nails. Odd as it was, she really did feel humiliated, being in that dress in front of one of her male friends.

"There it is!" Miroku hummed happily, and turned the corner...promptly running down a random civilian.

Au, poor you. You thought I was kidding?

The person landed on the hood of the car and a moment of silence passed.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"OH SHIT!"

Miroku and Kagome practically fell out of the car and stood on opposite sides of the person who appeared to be unconscious.

"Uhh..." Scratch that.

Miroku started rambling about insurance and how he wasn't ready for prison and something about having a pretty face and jail rape.

"S-Sir, are you- KOUGA?" Kagome screeched.

"Kouga? Did you say Kouga? Kouga Wolfe? Did you say Kouga Wolfe?" Miroku screamed girlishly.

"...Did you just scream like a girl?" Kagome's panic subsided for a moment.

"...Well, no...yes..." Miroku scratched the back of his head.

"I think...I broke something..ss..." Kouga hissed in pain.

Kagome and Miroku shrieked stimunaneously and attempted to help him. They failed.

"LET ME GO!" Kouga cried out when Miroku's fingers brushed his shoulder. Miroku's entire body snapped backward so quickly and with such force he fell on his little rear.

Kagome flinched. "Kouga, we are so sor-"

Kouga blinked sleepily. Did he have a concussion? Was he going to die of internal bleeding? What if he had a tumor? Car crashes could give people tumors, right? "Who're...yooou?"

"I'm Kag-I mean Kagome! Kagami! I'm Kagami!" Kagome stuttered.

"...Kaga-huh?"

"He's dying!" Miroku wailed. "Kouga, I've always thought you a hairy weirdo, but please, stay with us...for my sake! I'm too beautiful for prison! They'll eat me alive...and not how they eat food if you catch my dri-"

"MIROKU!" Kagome slapped him. "Pull yourself together, man."

Miroku held his cheek, gaping. "Gomen...ne...Kagami-San."

In the middle of the wailing, yelling and bitch slapping, Kouga had passed out, still on the hood of the car.

Miroku poked him, and with no response of the 'hairy weirdo', began a long, dramatic floodcry.

Kagome straightened her dress and said to herself, "Well, Kagome, looks like your womanhood has its advantages in a world full of boys." She put her hands on her hips and said in a commanding tone,"Miroku!"

"WaaaAAAAAaaaaaah..."

"Miroku!"

"Sniffle, sob, sniffle, sob..."

"MIROKU-HENTAI!"

"W-What?"

"Where's your cell phone?"

"Its, its, its...where's yours?"

"I left it in my other dress," She responded wryly, but then thought how sad it was that it was true. She had left it at Sango's.

Miroku pulled it out of his pocket, the floodcrying stopping completely, leaving him blinking in a childish way.

"Good boy," Kagome pat his head. She was woman, she was strong! She would be DAMNED if she was going to miss her dance with Inu-...ahem...her dance...because Kouga decided to jump in front of their car in a random act of suicide attempt. She dialed three numbers and stated her emergency calmly. She then hung up and slipped the phone back into Miroku's front pocket. "Now, we just wait. They'll be here soon."

"...Are they coming to take me away?"

"What? No! They're coming for Kouga, you self-centered dimwit. Arg! Now, I'm going to miss the dance and its all Kouga's fault!"

Miroku nodded.

"And yours!" She turned a figner of fury apon her perverted friend.

"Mine? It was a green light! It's not my fault he's nightblind!"

"The sun is barely setting, Miroku!"

"We should've waited to call! In less than an hour it would be dark and then I could say he was just nightblind when they question me!"

"...Oh, that's a wonderful idea. We should've just let Kouga bleed to death all over the hood of your car, huh? Silly, inconsiderate me!" Kagome snapped, pulling Miroku back to reality and making him momentarily cease his talk of the ominous 'They'.

Miroku then stood, brushed off his pants, and nodded. "You're right! Besides, I'm so charming, I'll just talk my way out this!"

"Let's just hope the cop is female or gay."

"Must you be so negative?"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you-" Sirens could be heard.

"Kagome!" Miroku cried out. "Don't let Kouga's lack of good pedestrian skills stop you from going to that dance! You need that picture back from that hideous photographer, so go! No, no, please, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Somehow, I'll survive, and the police will never know you had anything to...Kagome?" Miroku scratched the side of his head. Kagome was nowhere in sight. Miroku sighed and leaned against his car. "Guess it's just you and me, Kouga." Kouga gushed out blood in response. "Who knew he could run so fast in heels? His skills are quite impressive, don't you think..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had ditched Miroku about 1/3 of the way through his speech. She was sprinting toward the dance, the building in sight. There was ballroom music flooding out of the building. Kagome had ditched her heels and was carrying them in her left hand, while her right hand held a portion of her dress, to keep it from flying around as she ran. Panty shots are for the distasteful anime!

Breathing heavily, Kagome wheezed and staggered into the ballroom. Her hair? Semi-ruined. Her feet? Black and in pain. Her make-up? Surprisingly intact, it must have been long lasting. Deciding she wasn't exactly presentable, she scanned the room for a bathroom. Oh joy, it was on the complete other side of the dance floor.

"Excuse me...sorry...pardon me...OW! That was my foot, lady!...excuse me...GAH!" Kagome hit the floor at seeing Inuyasha. He was standing there, looking irritated. He was in a black suit, red tie ("Aw, we match!" Kagome squealed in her head) and was fuming rather noticeably. Kagome then crawled on her hands and knees into the bathroom (after scaring a poor older woman) and put her feet onto the sink to wash them.

...That's funny, those things looked like...URINALS?

"OH CURSE THE HEAVENS!" Kagome really needed to get in touch with her feminine side again.

Inuyasha could've sworn a girl in a red dress had just ran from the men's bathroom to the women's bathroom screaming...but he could be wrong.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome smoothed her dress as she walked from the WOMEN'S room daintily. Her feet were their natural color, strappy heels now attached, and her hair was fixed.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted, waving. She immediately regretted it. His head whipped around like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Was that Kag I heard? GAH! In a dress! No...that must be Kagami, his sister. Damn, could they look anymore alike? _Inuyasha walked over, regretting his decision to come to the lame ass dance. Curse his suit! Damn it to all seven levels of Hell!

Kagome giggled girlishly. "Aha...I mean, you are Inuyasha, yes?"

"Obviously, since I responded to it."

Kagome seethed. He was a jerk to females, too, how dandy. "Or you could've been some weirdo randomly walking up to me, a girl has to be careful, you know."

"Whatever. Look, Kagami, right?" Kagome nodded after a small delay. "The only reason I'm here is to beat a picture out of this Naraku guy-"

Kagome gasped. "Why would you want to do a thing like that? It must be an awful picture..."

He cleared his throat. "It's none of your business. So, I just want to get it and leave. Okay? You don't need a ride, right?"

_What's that face for! _Kagome clicked her tongue. "Oh, of course not."

A sigh of relief and then, "Good."

"Yeah, yeah, just go get the damn picture already, you think I want to be here with an ass like you? I was bribed." She stuck her nose in the air, arms folded.

Inuyasha paused, allowing the boyish tone and use of foul language from a pretty girl in such a nice dress to sink in. _Not that's she's pretty...just in that dress...sort of...not really..._ "Psh. Wench."

"Masochist."

"Bitch."

"So, what _is_ on that picture, Inuyasha? You with your gay lover?" she laughed, knowing that was exactly what it looked like. Inuyasha turned as red as a cherry/strawberry/red object.

"N-no!" He sputtered, and promptly stormed off.

"Psh, and I rushed here for you, what am I, stupid or something?" Kagome muttered to herself.

"Kagome-San! Is that really you?"

Oh, joy. Hadn't she suffered enough today? Now that she thought about it, Kouga was probably doing worse, so it was so bad-

"Kagome, it is you!" Houjo's sparkly eyes and prancing body coming toward her was not the thing Kagome really wanted to see. "Kaaaaaaagooooooomeeeeeee..." Why was his voice suddenly deeper and in slow motion? Run!

"Uh, eh, INUYASHA! Yoo hoo, wait for me!" Kagome sprinted and latched onto the longhaired boy. "We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, let's start again."

"What's the point? I'm not just going to pretend to be polite, got it?"

Kagome's eye twitched. "Well, I am! Whether you like it or not!" she jabbed his chest. "So, did you find Naraku yet? Stupid jerk..."

Inyasha raised an eyebrow. "No. No, I haven't."

"Oh, well shit!" Kagome chirped.

_Yup, she's a freak alright._

_I need to stop cursing! What kind of proper lady AM I?_

"Kaaaaggggooooomeeee!" A voice was heard calling through the crowd.

"Damnit, Houjo..." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha looked around.

"She, I mean he, isn't here. Silly Houjo, he must be delusional, ahaha!"

"You know Houjo?"

"Oh, yes, I've seen him around."

"Hn...There! I see him!"

"Reeeh? Where, where is he?"

"Urusai!"

Kagome looked around wildly, and her eyes landed on a boy in black pants and a purple polo shirt, messy, long black hair tied back into a low ponytail. He was kneeling in front of a lovely couple dancing, focusing his large camera. Hmm...he had clean nails, Kagome noticed.

Inuyasha took her hand and Kagome yelped in surprise. "Be quiet, will you?" He put an arm around her waist and took a large step forward. "Dance that way, will you?" He nudged her toward Naraku.

_Oh, that's right, this is a dance,_ Kagome thought stupidly. She ignored his rude comment, and was pleased (if not mildly creeped out) to see that Inuyasha was a good dancer. "Hey, Inuyasha? Where did you learn to dance."

"None of your buisness."

Kagome huffed.

"I took lessons, okay?"

"You don't seem like a dancing kind of guy."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"So you are a dancing kind of guy?"

"No."

"But you said-"

"I was forced to take dancing lessons, are you happy! Damn, woman."

"Oh...it sounds fun. I would've liked to take lessons."

"Keh, your fine."

Kagome smiled. That was nice for Inuyasha, after all. She was glad Miroku wasn't there, or he might've started to suspect something.

Inuyasha gasped rather dramatically, reminding Kagome of Miroku when he was insulted. "Naraku?"

Naraku looked up. Did his pupils just dilate? "Inu...yasha..."

"I didn't know you'd be here." Kagome was ashamed to admit to herself that she was upset when Inuyasha stepped away.

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "I didn't know you...danced." A smirk. "Seems fitting after what I saw."

Inuyasha grinded his teeth together. "Oh, you mean that picture? Its nothing." He waved it off. "My reputation is of no importance to me.

_Like Hell it isn't, _Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Like Hell is isn't," Naraku rolled his eyes.

Kagome blinked. _Spooky..._

"And why are you here?" Naraku stood, staring accusingly.

"I'm with Ka...Ka..."

_Boy, you better not have forgotten my name. I will stick my foot up your a-_

"Kagami! I'm here with Kagami. She wanted to learn how to dance."

"Oh, here with a girl, huh?"

"YES!" Inuyasha snapped, then cleared his throat and continued calmly, "Interesting you would be here."

"Interesting indeed."

"Say, what's that behind you?"

Naraku shrugged. "You tell me."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Look around and I won't have to."

"I don't feel like it."

Kagome tapped Inuyasha's arm. "You may not want to cause a scene, Inuyasha."

Luckily for Kagome, Inuyasha remembered the point of having to go to the stupid dance instead of beating Naraku to pulp during lunch or after school.

Reason number one: He was elusive. Did he even have a dorm?

Reason number two: Lunch is too crowded and would result in suspension and after school would be too difficult because no one ever sees the damn bastard.

Naraku looked at Kagome. "I don't see why you'd want to be out with him."

_We agree on something! _Kagome forced a grin. "Who knows, ne?" Inuyasha turned his nose up at them both.

"Naraku," Kagome said sweetly, "Inuyasha's such an ass, he won't help me find my purse outside. You seem like a nice, sensitive...uhm...creative guy, would you mind?"

"Naraku straightened his shirt. "Inuyasha never was a gentleman. I'll help you."

"Hey, you never told me about any purse!" A swift kick to the shin and Inuyasha was silenced.

"Oh thank you!" Kagome put her forefinger to her mouth. "I lost it out there..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku stared blankly at the Dumpster and rabid cat. "You lost your purse...in an alley?"

Kagome put her hand to her forehead, letting out a small sob. "Yes! I hope nothing ate it!" _Where the Hell is Inuyasha? Don't tell me he didn't get the hint!"_

Low and behold, Naraku was kicked in the back picked up, and thrown into a Dumpster. Inuyasha then grabbed his camera bag and...man purse? Okaaaaay.

Kagome and Inuyasha high-fived. A job well done indeed.

As they walked out of the alley, Inuyasha began digging through the, ahem, man purse. "Keys with a number on them. Dorm 666, got it."

"Oh good, now we, uh you...yes, you can get that nasty picture back."

"Yeah, I'll tell your brother when I get back," Inuyasha pocketed the keys. "Thanks for your help, Kagami."

Kagome grinned and scratched her cheek. "No problem!"

"Oh yeah, what happened to Miroku? Didn't he drive you here?"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Ahah...heh...Miroku was...well, he had...buisness to attend to."

"Buisness?"

"Important buisness."

"Pervert..."

"Yup!"

Inuyasha gulped. "Say, Kagami?"

_He looks nervous..._ "Y-Yes, Inuyasha?"

"...Is that blood on your wrist?"

Kouga bled on her. Just great. "No, its ketchup."

"It looks like blood."

"I had fries before I came here."

"Why is it caked and dried like that?"

"It was old."

"Whatever, do you need a ride?"

"Yes!" Kagome happily followed Inuyasha to his blood red car ("Its so pretty!" she squealed) and climbed in the passenger seat. It smelled like him.

"Where to? Kaede's Girls School?"

"The Emergency room, please!"

"..."

"Or the police station."

"..."

"The Emergency room would be fine."

"..."

"..."

"...Right. Okay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N **Waaaaah, I'm sorry if it sucked! I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. Reviews on this chapter, I will respond to next chapter! Thanks again to those who reviewed, it means a lot. When I saw how many reviews I had, and read the encouraging notes, I knew I needed to get my lazy ass in gear. So right on!

Happy holidays, since they all passed during my absence! D

_Heart, Miko-Sama_


	12. The Next Day

**Author's Note: **I know that was an unnaturally long amount of time that passed. I'm very sorry about that, and I hope there are still readers left. Heh heh. My internet was down the first 4 months I didn't update, and I had serious issues writing this after that. I just wasn't happy with how it was turning out, and I hope this chapter is alright.

**REVIEWER RESPONSES:**

Kagome M.K: Thanks, and I'll update as soon as possible...of course if your reading this I suppose I updated.

Anime-lover-forever2007: Glad I made you laugh! ;D (((peace sign)))

Nod: Thanks, and I shall!

Inulover4391: Thanks, I was unsure about how to end it at first, so I'm glad it worked out.

Midnightangel16: Uhm...probably about destorying something would be my guess o.o And thank you, I'm glad you like it.

Fire: Thanks for the laughs! (((Thumbs up)))

MisSs05: The ending is a ways off, and I'm glad it didn't suck. Phew! Thanks for your review.

Bunny-chan-the#1reveiwer: Aw, thank you (((Blush)))

Sleep-deprived101: Luckily, I am an authoress hell-bent on posiitive reviews, not encouragement. Glad you find the story amusing

I-Can't-Escape-This-Hell: I'm glad you've stuck with me!

Gaby: Thank you for the compliments! That's what I've been trying to do, so I'm happy to know I'm succeeding. (((Grin)))

CutePsycoNHyper: ((Sigh)) ah, yes. Reviewers are never satisfied with an update. I'm the same way. I'm a faithful reader of a certin pairing in Naruto. I hope this update was speedy! And don't kill me, or the update will never come. (((Smile)))

Anime freak 318: I agree. Those cross dressers just don't get the publicity they deserve. If you like cross dressers, you should watch Tokyo Godfathers, it's a great anime movie. Thank you for the review.

KitsuneFoxChild: I'm glad you found it funny!

Kagome 1322: Arigatou! I'm so glad my story makes people laugh.

lil-angel-fairy: Don't worry. This is an Inu/Kag story for sure.

Inugrldemon: Sorry about the very slow update, and thank you for the review!

Inu Girl For Life: I'm glad to hear this story is unique. I hoped it would be. Thank you very much!

Sharm226654: Ah, gomen nasai! But I've updated now! (((sweatdrop)))

Darkhanyou27: Thank you, I'm glad you found it funny! (((Grin)))

_**Words To Know For This Chapter:**_

**Kusu**: Shit/Damn

**_Chapter 12:_ _TheNext Day_**

When Kagome had arrived back at her dorm with Miroku, Inuyasha was sound asleep. _I wonder if he got the picture from Naraku's room, I'll ask him tomorrow,_ Kagome thought with a yawn. _But why is he in our room? And MY bed? Gr!_

"I claim the shower," Kagome whispered, glaring pointedly at Miroku, who was eyeing the bathroom door.

Miroku slumped onto his bed in silent submission.

It had been one Hell of an evening. Kagome had been dropped off at the hospital by a wary Inuyasha, and she entered the emergency room to find Miroku sleeping like a baby across four chairs.

**"Miroku!" Kagome hissed.**

**"Nya...?" Miroku wiped the drool off his mouth. "Kag...ami...?"**

**Kagome sighed and ripped off her wig. An elderly couple (They're everywhere!) gasped, having never seen a 'Drag Queen' before.**

**Miroku sweat dropped. "Oh...right."**

**"How's Kouga?"**

**Miroku shrugged.**

**"Is he alive?"**

**"He'd better be."**

**"Arrg! Miroku, I demand you find out his condition."**

**Miroku yawned lazily. "Later, I'm tired."**

**"...Your so much more productive when your panicking." Kagome clenched her fists. "Miroku, you just ran over a popular guy at your school. When he gets better...if he's alive...he will murder you."**

**"Maybe he won't remember that I hit him."**

**"And maybe pig will fly out of my ass with wings."**

**Miroku's lower lip trembled. "But...maybe...he won't..."**

**"If he doesn't, then one talk with me will clear all that up."**

**Miroku shot up and followed a pretty nurse down the hall. "Oh, nurse! Yoo hoo! I have an inquiry about a dear of friend of mine who was in a tragic accident!"**

Luckily, Kouga had been alive. And luckily for Miroku, he didn't remember a thing.

**"Kouga, oh dearest friend of mine, I couldn't help but-"**

**"Shut...up..." Kouga wheezed. "My head...it hurts..."**

**"Oh," Miroku continued in a softer tone. "Yes, of course. As I was saying, I couldn't help but see as some insane, drunk driver ran into you...even though it was a green light and you were being an idio-"**

**"YES, YES, The driver was a MADMAN," Kagome interrupted, glaring pointedly at Miroku. "He belongs in a cell."**

**Miroku touched his heart, as if wounded.**

**"...I saw an angel. Her name was Kaga-something. She saved me." Miroku and Kagome laughed nervously. Kouga looked over at Kagome and frowned. "Kag?"**

**"...h-huh?"**

**"Why is Kag...in a dress..."**

**"Me?" Kagome squeaked, forgetting her wig was still clutched in her hands. "I don't know a Kag, heh heh."**

**Miroku dropped a metal tray on Kouga's head. Kouga's head drooped onto the pillow, as if asleep.**

**"MIROKU! What are you doing?" Kagome screeched.**

**"We can't let him find out you dressed as a girl, because then Inuyasha will find out and slaughter me."**

**"Haven't you ever heard of LYING? As in a non-violent way to solve your problems?"**

**"..."**

**"That's it, I'm taking you to an anger management class."**

**"...Say, Kagome?"**

**"What, Miroku?" Kagome seethed.**

**Miroku grinned. "He doesn't remember I ran him over."**

**"...Good for you."**

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"Does what hurt?"**

**"Having flying pigs shoot out your ass?"**

Kagome twitched in annoyance at the memory as she entered the shower. Being at this school was more stressful than being at her other school. Why had she come to this male-infested hellhole in the first place? Hmm…why indeed.

Kagome dried her hair with a towel, removing the fog from the mirror caused by the hot shower with her elbow.

Yura's face with her 'Ho ho ho ho!' laugh entered Kagome's mind, and she magically remembered why she was there. At least she had Jaketsu.

She slowly dressed in her pj's, the stress from that night finally weighing her down. Miroku was a good guy, once you got to know him, he just wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, or the brightest crayon in the box. He was like the deformed fin of that little fish, Nemo. Well…he was taking honors classes…butt who knew what went on in that brain of his other than re-runs of porn?

She climbed into her bed and dozed off. At least she could sleep in tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Something wasn't right. Something was amiss.

Maybe it had something to do with the manly screams assaulting her ears and the pillow assaulting her face.

Yeah, that was it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Inuyasha yelled again.

"…huh?" Kagome sat up, pushing the pillow away. "What kind of guy hits his friend with a freaking pillow? I'm not a spider."

Miroku chuckled again. "You were all cuddled up to eachother when I woke up this morning. How precious."

"Eh?" Kagome wasn't quite comprehending the situation.

"HE was cuddling ME, _he's_ the freak! This is what you get for hanging out with Jaketsu, he's made you gay. Get away from me, pervert!" Kagome blinked at him.

"What were you doing in my bed, sick-o?"

"…That is not the point!"

"Ooh, the tables have turned!" Miroku jeered from the sidelines.

"You know, Inuyasha, if you've watched those romantic comedies, this is what happens when you share a bed with someone. It was late and I was tired, so how should I know you were randomly sleeping in my bed. If anyone here is a freak, its you." Kagome finished by sticking her tongue out and stomping into the bathroom.

"Hey, I just got tired waiting for your slow asses to get back! Where were YOU anyway?"

"I was with Miroku." She slammed the door shut.

Inuyasha turned his glare on Miroku. "And what happened to you? Kag's sister said you had 'buisness to attend to'."

"You have no idea, man, just don't ask." Miroku rubbed his temples.

Behind the bathroom door, Kagome leaned against it, fiddling with one of her P.J. sleeves. _I can't believe I was cuddling Inuyasha, that's gross! I wish I was awake when it happened, though, or at least woken up first. How embarrassing! Now he thinks I'm a weirdo! Okay, I sort of am._

"Kag, hurry up already, you hogged the shower last night," Miroku snapped.

"R-Right! Sorry!" Kagome squeaked apologetically.

"…Did he just squeak?" Inuyasha pointed towards the bathroom with his thumb. Miroku shrugged. "By the way, your sister is weird."

"Yeah, well, she thinks your weird, too, asshole!" Kagome snarled.

Inuyasha blinked, a bit taken back by the ferocity of those words. Miroku laughed into his hand again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome looked at Jaketsu's nails in envy. He was putting on a second coat of red nail polish, humming as their teacher droned on about how he once saw the Mona Lisa inside the swirls of one of his vases when he was their age. Kagome looked at her chewed, colorless excuses for nails and pouted. The world just wasn't fair sometimes.

"Sooooo…" Jaketsu began in such a way that Kagome knew she was in the for the daily Inuyasha Question Extravaganza. "How's-"

"He's fine."

"…I didn't know your club had a gender." Jaketsu raised his eyebrows. "I was going to ask how your archery club was going. Have you got someone on your mind?" A grin.

Kagome gave her friend a look, and retorted with a crisp, "No."

"Has Inuyasha said anything about that family dinner thing?"

"Family dinner thing?"

"Oh, hasn't he mentioned it?" Jaketsu put the cap back on his nail polish and slipped it in his bag. "He's forced to go to it every year. Some reunion."

"Oh," Kagome answered dumbly with downcast eyes. "He hasn't told me anything about it."

"I'm surprised. I thought you were best friends or something."

"I…I guess we're pretty good friends," Kagome tapped the pencil on her chin thoughtfully. "I'd never really thought about it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On her way back from her dorm after an extremely boring day, Kagome passed Kouga, leaning on crutches, bandages around his head and one arm. School was barely out of the day, and the girls surrounded him, cooing and asking if it hurt.

_How disgusting._ Kagome made a face, continuing on her way. She began to turn the doorknob, but stopped at the sound of Inuyasha's annoyed voice.

"He won't believe that I have chicken pox!"

"…Didn't you have them when you were three?"

"He wouldn't remember that!" A pause. "And Mom wants to meet my friends. Hah, right."

"She'd be happier if you brought a girl," Miroku snickered.

"I'd rather die."

"Why don't you bring Kagami?"

Kusu!" Shut up, Miroku! Shut up, Miroku! Shut up- 

"Over my dead body."

…Thank God. Wait a second; what the Hell is wrong with Kagami? He'd be lucky to take my, that son of a-

"How about Kikyo? You seem to like her."

Kagome gulped as silence ensued. He liked...Kikyo, huh? She suddenly felt an unusually strong loathing for the girl, though she couldn't imagine why.

What did Kikyo have that Kagome ,er, Kagami didn't?

Beauty, elegance, smarts…she's probably very polite. She probably doesn't yell at him, and pours tea and speaks softly and doesn't curse. I'm nothing like her. 

"…I don't like her." That was the LONGEST pause Kagome had every frigging heard! She had had a revelation in the time it took that jerk to answer.

"Right. Of course you don't."

"I-I don't!"

And that was when Kagome decided to admit to herself that she liked Inuyasha.

But only when he wasn't opening that big mouth of his.

And only a little bit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN**: Arigatou for reading! Its finally making some progress in the way of romance, since I figured I'd delayed it long enough. I will try to update as soon as possible, and get rid of this lazy habit I've fallen into.

Who will Inuyasha take to the dreaded family dinner?

Reviews are most appreciated, and encouraging!

……Miko……


End file.
